Fazbear Poll Stories
by Gears112
Summary: Collections of Story Ideas that don't really belong anywhere else and I'm unsure of where to go with said ideas. Stories include: Animatronic Nightguards; Purple Guy Returning; Fazbabies; and much much more. Most will be different AUs from each other. Rated T just in case
1. New Guys (Animatronic Night Guard)

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

1: New Guys (Animatronic Night Guard)

 _11:50 AM_

"Thank you so much for coming in on such short notice..." The older man said as he nervously rubbed his hands. The grey eyed blonde looked at him with a slight annoyance, clearly hearing this conversation before.

"Like I said before, it's not that big of a deal, Mr. Fazbear..." She said as she looked at the animatronics, smiling on stage, frozen in time. "There's another guy working here too tonight, right?"

"O-oh yes!" Mr. Fazbear said. "H-He should be here-Ah! There he is!" The blonde turned to see a dark brown, almost black haired young man, probably no more than 18 years old staggered in, his dark blue windbreaker a poor choice in the middle of November. "Mr. Schmidt! I told you that you can't be coming in here late all the time!"

"S-Sorry Mr. Fred-Fazbear sir!" The teen said. "T-The snow storm's pretty bad out there." The man frowned before he groaned.

"You walked here? Mr. Schmidt are you completely-"

"Name's Rebecca, Rebecca Walker." The blonde said, interrupting the manager's lecture. "I'll be helping guard the place at night," The teen took the slightly older woman's hand and shook it.

"M-Mike, I'm Mike, Mike Schmidt..." The blonde nodded as the manager looked less than impressed.

"Well, great, now the other thing I wanted to let you know is that we have a new animatronic!" Mike seemed to pale slightly as the manager gestured towards the Parts and Service area. "He's being introduced tomorrow, barring unusual circumstances, like the roads being closed, or whatever...If you see him, make sure you don't take any photos...we want it to be a surprise for the kids..." The blonde rolled her eyes though Mike nodded quickly, clearly not wanting to get on the man's bad side any more than he had to.

"And hypothetically, should unusual circumstances happen, what's the plan for us?" Rebecca asked with half lidded eyes.

"Well...uh...There's plenty of food in the kitchen...the heaters are automatic though so it might be a tad chilly..."

"I mean we're going to get paid overtime, right?"

"Maybe? I guess?" The manager laughed nervously. "Depends on whether on how bad in the red we are come tax time..." The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance. "But hopefully the new animatronic drives up business, and we won't have to worry about that." He looked at the clock. "Alright, I'll see you two tomorrow..." The manager left the building, cursing about the cold, and locked them in. Rebecca sighed as they headed to the office.

"Weird ass old coot."

"Yeah...he's a little weird..."

.

* * *

.

 _1 AM_

"Alright, two guards this time..." Bonnie said slowly as he fidgeted with his bowtie. "Wonder why..."

"I over heard the manager saying that something call OSHA is threatening to fine the pizzeria a lot..." The yellow animatronic bird, Chica said. "He said something about 'safety concerns' too..."

"Well that's a tad over dramatic." Freddy said simply before smiling. "But the good news is that he'll be finally joining us on stage tomorrow." Chica and Bonnie smiled as well before the Parts and Service door opened.

"C-Can I come out now?" A small feline voice asked as a cat animatronic poked his head out of the open door. Freddy smiled softly before he nodded. The cat animatronic beamed as he stepped out; he was pale blue, almost lavender, color with a dark pink bowtie and a bit of a fluff sticking up from his head, similar to a cow-lick. "Thank you Freddy."

"It's alright," Freddy smiled.

"I'm gonna head down to the office, just to scare the guards..." Bonnie laughed. "You wanna help?" The cat beamed and nodded before faltering slighly.

"A-Alright, but we're not going to scare the guards too much, are we?"

"Pfft, nah, just to get them to jump."

"Ok~!" The cat followed Bonnie down the hallway.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Ugh...the storm looks pretty bad..." Rebecca mumbled as she looked at the weather on her phone. Mike sighed as he looked at the cameras, trying to find Bonnie. "I really don't want to be stuck here..."

"Same..." Mike said simply before checking the hallway lights and paled.

"Hiya En-"

"Hello-"

 _THOOM!_

Rebecca raised an eyebrow as Mike checked the lights, revealing the rabbit, trying to be creepy, and the other animatronic, who was being adorable in its confusion.

"Weird looking rabbit." She sighed. "And that thing next to him, is that a cat or a fox?" Mike shrugged before focusing on the tablet.

"I dunno..."

"Well, I mean, it is a little weird that this place has a new animatronic...considering how bad this place is doing...especially with what happened a few weeks ago." Mike and even the other animatronic looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Rebecca looked at Mike.

"Did you read what happened in the paper?" Mike shook his head but before she could explain, there was a banging on the door. Both guards jumped and looked at the unimpressed rabbit.

"Whoa...they jumped pretty high..." The other animatronic giggled. "That's pretty funny...though what are they talking about Bonnie?"

"Nothing." Bonnie said simply. "Come on, they're boring...let's go hang out with Freddy."

"O-Ok..." The two walked off and Mike looked at Rebecca.

"That rabbit never did that before..."

.

* * *

.

 _4:30 AM_

Rebecca frowned as she kept watching the weather; She and Mike would switch between watching the weather and lights and watching the cameras and it was her turn once again. Luckily the animatronics seemed to be doing their own thing and leaving them alone for now.

"Any changes?"

"No...Roads are closed, schools' are cancelled...yep, we're stuck here..." Mike let out a worried sigh. "No worries...like Mr. Fazbear said, we won't starve, though man, I'm not excited for what this place considers as "pizza"." She made the air quotes and Mike snickered a little bit.

"I've heard that it's decent, at least...better than that other place that does deliveries..." Rebecca laughed, nodding. Mike smiled slightly; she was a cool and mellow kind of person, though Mike was certain that he was definitely not even mildly below her league, more like in the basement compared to her league.

"I'll bet...I've heard some pretty funny stories about that place...especially with the rainy season...I do some editing for the paper off and on...I get to hear all the gossip and stuff..."

"Oh, ok..."

"Yeah, people like to make a big fuss over the strangest things..."

"Ok..." Mike looked at her, noticing that along her arms, there was pretty bad burn scars running up up her arms. She turned and looked at him and he looked away, embarrassed by his staring. "S-Sorry I-"

"It's fine Mike." She rolled down her sleeves. "Just an accident at my old job..."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry about it, it was...nothing...now we've just got to wait till 6 and then we should be safe..." Mike nodded.

"R-Right, they stop moving at 6..."

.

* * *

.

 **So I've decided to create a separate thing for the story ideas that I flesh out, but don't know where to go from there ^^;**

 **So instead of making multiple polls and risking the ideas to run away, I'm going to post the ideas I have here and if a large amount of people want to see more of a certain idea, I'll make it it's own story if the plot bunny hit me.**

 **.**

 **So Enjoy and Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review~!**


	2. He's Back (Purple Guy Returns)

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

2\. He's Back (Purple Guy Returns)

"Ah...finally..." A deep voice chuckled as the owner of the voice, a young man maybe no older than 21, got to his feet. He adjusted the well worn purplish uniform, which was was draped across his lean frame, the uniform obviously meant for a older and larger man. "I was beginning to wonder if that would ever work..." He paused as he looked at himself. "Though admittedly, I would've preferred to be slightly closer to my old age...but at least I'm an adult...ish..." He sighed to himself before pulling out a wallet. "Hmm?" He looked through it, admittedly surprised that the spell did this as well. "Well, at least I have an identity..." He looked at the ID and smirked; it was a Freddy Fazbear Employee Card, complete with his name, his new age (19, with the birthday being next week oddly enough), and a photo of himself, though his hair was pretty messy in the photo. He sighed in mild irritation as he ran his hand through his dark brown, almost ebony black, hair; it was definitely longer than he liked, but, at least he wasn't bald.

' _I have to admit, I'm surprised that it actually worked..You're pretty stubborn to stick with figuring the spell,_ ' The young man turned in curiosity as he saw the floating bear. The man shrugged absently.

"It's a talent, so I've heard." The pale shadow colored bear nodded, though frowned.

' _Hmm, but the others are certain to recognize you..._ '

"It's a risk I can take." The man said as he pocketed the wallet before smirking. "And at least the the guards won't recognize me...Oh don't give me that face, I'm not going to hurt anyone." He gestured to himself. "This body seems like it would float away in a light breeze, let alone stand up to the work that was my job." The bear snorted before a grey-eyed dirty blonde walked down the hall. The bear vanished, leaving the man by himself as the blonde looked at him in surprise.

"Uh...hi?" She asked slowly. "Who...are you?" The man blinked slowly, for some reason his mouth unable to form the words that his brain was wanting him to say. Maybe it was because she almost looked like how the Spring-Trap looked like (if that idiotic animatronic was a human) and that shock of being separate from the yellow animatronic was still being registered.

"U-Uh...I work here?" He managed out. The woman didn't look impressed before she turned.

"CHIP I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO FIRE FRITZ AGAIN!" She yelled before she sighed and added slightly quieter; "I mean, yeah, he did almost completely broke Freddy by tripping him...but Freddy didn't stop moving when Fritz bent down to tie his shoe...and it was 6..."

"No, he's on vacation!" The man recognized the older voice of the grandson of the founder of Freddy's Pizzeria, Christopher, though Christopher came over to the blonde, who pointed at the man.

"Want me to tackle him?" Chip looked at her. "What?"

"He's the new guy, I was telling you, Jeremy, and Mike about. He's here until Fritz get back."

"Oooh...ok..." Chip gave the man a 'sorry about this' face.

"Go get the other two, and we'll have a mini meeting." Chip sighed and the woman walked off. He shook his head and looked at the man. "Sorry about that, she's...weird." The man nodded slowly, admittedly confused on why he was suddenly unable to speak when that girl, a brat really, looked at him. "Well, let's get to the dinning hall and introduce you to the others." The man nodded before following Chip out of the room.

.

* * *

.

 _A Few Moments Later_

"Mikey, come on~" Chica cooed as she leaned on the night guard. "It won't hurt." The blue eyed night guard looked up at the bird.

"Chica, you're an animatronic." Mike argued. "And a very mediocre cooking animatronic at that." Chica made a 'pfft' sound.

"So? I can't get better if I don't have you guys try out my cooking. And besides, Fritz'll eat anything..."

"And he's on vacation." Mike remembered. "There's a new guy taking his place for a while." Chica blinked in surprise.

"R-Really?"

"Yep. And there he is..." Rebecca said as she stretched, spotting Chip and the man. Chica's eyes widened and she made a terrified squeak.

"Everyone, this is Charles Williams." Chip introduced. "He's going to in Fritz's position until he gets back from vacation. Charles, this is Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and Rebecca Walker." The man nodded simply, his voice seeming to abandon him again. "Alright, so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Night Chip."

"See you tomorrow Mr. Fazbear." Chip nodded and left the resturant and locking them in. Jeremy sighed and stood up. "Alright we have two minutes before midnight, so let's give you a moderately fast tour of the offices before we start this shift..."

"Alright."

"Follow me, kiddo." Jeremy said, leading Charles down to the office where Fritz usually worked.

"Weird dude." Rebecca said watching the two walk off.

"We barely met Charles though," Mike argued.

"Wasn't talking about him." Mike sighed and shook his head before noticing Chica.

"Chica? Are you alright?"

"I-It's him..." She barely squeaked out.

"What?" Rebecca asked. "Who?"

"T-The killer..." Rebecca frowned.

"The guy in purple you guys mention every once in a while?" Chica nodded. "He's dead though, remember? Don't you remember the whole thing that happened at Fazbear's Fright? It was like an episode of Supernatural or something...what with ghosts and fire..." Rebecca shuddered at that memory, being the unfortunate guard during that fiasco, when that building burnt down with her and the animatronic spring lock suit barely making it out in mostly one piece, though the suit was nonfunctional apparently. Chica whimpered as she wasn't sure how to tell them that she knew for a fact that the 'new guy' was in fact the psychopathic killer that haunted the pizzeria. Mike looked at her sympathetically, probably not wanting to offend the animatronic.

"Maybe he just looks familiar," He offered. "I mean it took you guys a while to tell me, Fritz, and Jeremy apart..." Rebecca snorted and Mike shot her a glare of 'Not Helping'. "But we'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't hurt you guys...ok?" Chica sighed softly; she could tell that it would be difficult to get the three to see the truth, but maybe the other animatronics could help.

"O-ok..." Rebecca got up.

"Alright, enough moping; we've got to the offices before Freddy decides to cheat at his poor excuse of a game..." Chica nodded sadly as Mike and Rebecca got up.

"He's a little hard-headed...but at least Bonnie's put it together...somewhat..." Mike chuckled nervously before they all went their separate ways.

"Yeah...Bonnie's a little hard to explain things too..." Rebecca scoffed.

"Understatement of the year."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Stop Dum de dumming! It's getting on my nerves!" Charles looked up from his tablet as he heard the Jeremy yell at the pirate fox. It was admittedly rather strange to operate the 'tablet' and switching the cameras, and it wasn't because he had no idea how to operate the newer tech of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. He sighed as he put the tablet down and rubbed his eyes; this body was taking some getting used to.

"He is definitely loud..." He mumbled before the radio crackled.

"Uh...guys..." Came Rebecca's voice. Charles frowned and answered it.

"What is it?"

"You know that yellow suit Chip bought from the horror attraction...?"

"Yeah?" Mike asked and Charles frowned, wondering what this was going to lead to.

"H-He's in my office...and he's just standing there..." He heard the others yell in surprise and admittedly he was surprised; he didn't think that the spring-lock suit had working animatronic program; he was always the one who moved the suit and controlled it, so how was it moving?

"Stay there, we're going to get over there!" Jeremy yelled into the radio as Charles himself stood up; Jeremy was probably not thinking and was walking into a rather stupid situtation. He sighed; he knew he shouldn't risk his own neck, but he would rather not have to explain why a night guard was dead to the manager. He reached under the desk and found the, rather rusty, crank that could shut off animatronics and left the office and made his way down to where the other guard was. He made it to the office and stopped in surprise as he saw something strange; the other guard, Jeremy, was outside the office, looking perplexed.

"What are you doing?" He whispered and Jeremy ignored him.

"Well...this is different..." Charles slowly walked over to the door, wondering if Jeremy was as sick of a bastard as him, letting the animatronic kill the female guard, which for some reason made his heart race with worry. Jeremy, finally realizing he had someone else here, turned and looked at him and pointed into the office. "They normally don't do that..."

"What?" Charles looked in and raised an eyebrow; the yellow green-gray rabbit was hugging the female guard close, much to her confusion as the rabbit's voice box crackled to life, much to everyone's surprise.

"Y-You're...my...Fr...iend..."

.

* * *

.

 **So here's another 'poll story'/story idea; this is a slightly different AU from the other AUs involving Purple Guy (i.e. Purple Guy is not Mike's dad; as of right now Springs out of commission (thanks to PG and the fire); and the four night guards each got a corner of the pizzeria to 'watch' (basically each animatronic focuses on one guard at a time, thinking it would help increase the chances of getting at least one 'endoskeleton' XD)**

 **And Fritz is majorly unlucky (and Freddy did get fixed later, all he had was a busted squeaky nose *Freddy whimpers sadly, touching his nose*)**

 **Please Leave a** ** _CONSTRUCTIVE_** **Review and Enjoy~!**


	3. Follow, Greet, Wait,& Repeat (SMSxFNAF)

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

3\. Follow, Greet, Wait, and Repeat (123SMSxFNAF)

"Ok...let's see...aha! We got the right fabric!" A female voice was excited about something. "Hoo-Rah!" There was a smack of two hands hitting each other. The reddish-pink puppet wasn't sure what was going on, but it figured that if it moved, the voice talking would flash a light in its eyes, which was a pain in the ass. So it decided to wait and listen.

"Nice one, makes me glad that we actually decided to take that weird old guy's offer..." Weird old guy? This was making the puppet curious, but before it could do anything, it felt itself being picked up, though admittedly much gentler than expected; so it stayed still as it was held like a doll. "Wow...it's smaller than I thought it would be."

"Eh, it's at least bigger than that toy rabbit thing you found in that house..." The curiosity was starting to become too much and the puppet opened it's eyes and became even more confused. It was being held by a woman probably around 20 years old (it was making a guess, the person wasn't a child, and didn't look like one of the staff people at the studio before the bad things happened) and a man that looked about the same age, with light brown hair and gray/purplish eyes. "O-Oh, it opened it's eyes!"

"It looks like a chick..." The woman looked at the man with half lidded eyes and annoyed look.

"Seriously? It's just pink."

"So? Could be a girl,"

"Are we seriously going to have this argument again?" The woman argued. "Just because it's pink, doesn't mean it's a girl."

"It looks like a girl." The woman sighed in annoyance.

"You look like a girl in some light; your point?" The pink bird was becoming more confused by the moment; these two people seemed nice enough, though they didn't seem scared or worried, or like they were hiding anything. The woman looked at the bird. "Can you speak English?" The bird blinked slowly. "Do you understand me?" The woman sighed.

"Maybe she's nervous?"

"Maybe..." She gently set the puppet down. "Let's get the other two out..." She went on to another box and the puppet's eyes widened as the woman brought out the Greeter. "He looks kinda cute...in an ugly dog sorta way..." The guy snorted as he touched the blue furred puppet's grey horn.

"We're probably going to need to fix the horns...they're a little loose..." The Greeter opened it's eyes and looked around and tried to squirm out of the woman's arms.

"Whoa! Hey, buddy! Chillax!" The woman said. "I've got you! I'm not dropping ya!" " She laughed as if the Greeter was a rambunctious toddler. "Though you're making it hard to hold onto..." The pink puppet watched curiously as the guy looked more spooked than the woman. "Here, I'll put you next to your friend..."

"You're going to put it down?!"

"Dude, chill, it can't hurt us." The pink puppet held back a snort; the lady was a bit of a blockhead. "And if it does, it can't be as bad as the spring-lock animatronic." The pink became even more confused; an spring-lock wasn't a puppet, right? The guy didn't seem convinced as the woman put the Greeter next to the pink puppet, the blue one looking at the pink as if it wanted to know what was the right time to attack. The pink puppet shrugged and the Greeter grumbled as they watched the woman lift up the Follower; the dragon-like puppet still fast asleep and snoring slightly. Both puppets sighed in mild annoyance as the woman chuckled. "Ok, this guy gets to be on my desk at night." The Greeter made an audible groan and the two looked at them. "You can be on my desk too, no need to be jealous." The Greeter blinked in surprise and looked at the pink puppet and the man chuckled.

"They're kinda cute..."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

The three puppets were beyond confused. The woman from earlier was sitting on a chair, watching a small tablet, humming to herself, obviously bored, and while the trio weren't 100% sure, she didn't seem malicious. She was just staring at the tablet and every once and a while, would turn to a large computer next to her and type something in. The trio was confused, though, as a large rabbit periodically wandered by before walking off. While they weren't sure on the woman, they definitely knew that something bad was with that rabbit. So now the trio were huddled together, trying to figure out what to do.

"Well, we don't know if she's good...but she isn't who we're looking for..." The pink one started in a low voice.

"Neither is the rabbit, Greeter..." The Follower said. "But he is definitely bad..." Suddenly they heard a thunk sound and the woman looked up.

"What was that?" She asked before frowning, looking around. "I don't have anything...well, the tablet's pretty heavy..." She stood up and went to the side of the door. "Well, let's see if he or Springs come to enter..." The trio of puppets watched curiously as the woman held the tablet in both hands, similar to a baseball bat. The Greeter made a small gasp as a man, roughly in his 30/40's stumbled into the office; it was who the trio were supposed to find. The yellow puppet, the Waiter, and the Greeter tensed, ready to attack as the man stepped in before seeing the three. He furrowed his brows and groaned in irritation.

"You..."

 _THUNK!_

The three puppets blinked in surprise as the man crumpled to the ground, knocked out cold by the woman, who grumbled in annoyance.

"Stupid kids with their stupid dares and stupid-ass pranks..." She grumbled as she checked the tablet. "Ok...not broken...now I've got to call the cops..." She stepped over the man and went to the phone and pressed a few buttons before getting static before it went quiet. "What? Oh you've got to be kidding me, broken?" She grumbled and looked at the puppets. "I told Fritz to fix this thing, but I guess he forgot...again..." She sighed before looking at the man before looking at the three. "You three can sit on him till 6, right? Then I'll call the cops and then we'll all be good..." The three looked at each other slowly, unsure of what to do. "Or I can sit on him and you three can watch the cameras and make sure Springs doesn't get in."

.

* * *

.

 **So here's a possible scenario for a Slaughter Me Street (the first game) and Five Nights at Freddy's crossover that I worked out; basically the FNAF 3 crew through 'questionable' means, manage to get the three puppets from Tim Denson's Studio and then I figured shenanigans, especially when a familiar face to the puppets comes in to try and break in to get some quick cash (I figure that most of the tech for Fazbear's Frights is...well used and really old)**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review/Comment and Enjoy~!**


	4. Animatronic Guards Plots

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights At Freddy's stories_

4\. Animatronic Guards Plot Sketches/Plot Dump

A story where the guards are told Fazbear Entertainment wanted to try a new method of 'hiding' from the animatronics which is a 'special' fur suit/mascot suit. What actually happened is that Gold decided to mess with the guards and the suits won't come off, eventually turning the guards into animatronics and/or Anthros.

 _Or_

The animatronics are android/cybernetic organic and they actually own/run the pizzeria. The guards aren't aware of this, but when the animatronics over hear that one of the guards is having housing trouble, they decide that the guards should join the 'family'/Live with them. The animatronics manage to convince the guards to stay over a weekend and shenanigans happen, especially when Gold/Marion/Another Character decide that joining the family should be done literally (changing the guards).

 _Or_

Marion/Gold gets a magic-induced cold and accidentally turns Rebecca into an animatronic when she is giving him a box of Kleenex. Everyone tries to hide this from the owner, who came in to inspect the place and to give 'updates' (the animatronics worry that if the owner catches Rebecca, he'll either try to have her moved to a sister location/put in a box). The owner does find Rebecca, and sends her to a sister location as a new addition. The other location is the FNAF 2 location with the Toy Models and Jeremy and/or Fritz working the night shift. Then shenanigans as the Toys try to 'teach' Rebecca/'show her the ropes' and Rebecca trying to help the night guard and Gold/Marion trying to figure out how to turn Rebecca back to normal without too much trouble.

.

* * *

.

 **So these are some random plot ideas that I'm not 100% sure if I want to go through with the ideas, but I wanted to write them down as these ideas (or snippets of them) have been bugging me ^^;**

 **Please let me know what you guys think, either with your own thoughts or suggestions with the plots and stuff ^^**

 **Hope you enjoyed this short snippets thing!**


	5. Snow Day (Stuck Guards)

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

5\. Snow Day (Guards Stuck at the Pizzeria)

"This sucks..." Rebecca said softly as she and the other two guards were looking out at the snow that has doubled over the night, locking them in the pizzeria. "We're stuck..."

"Yeah..." Mike sighed, his nose against the glass window, not believing his luck. "At least the heaters seemed to be working."

"Of course silly!" The three looked at each other before turning to see the owner of the voice, the yellow chick standing in front of them, smiling. "Even with our fur and feathers, it's still chilly!" Jeremy blinked slowly while Rebecca mouth something along the lines of 'am I seeing things' as Mike tried to process what they were seeing; the animatronic wasn't on stage and was instead standing and smiling at them. "Are you guys chilly, I can make some cocoa to help,"

"You..." Rebecca said slowly. "Are in front of us..." Chica nodded simply. "Oh fuck this!" Chica frowned a bit before Rebecca tried to sprint to her office, only to run face first into Bonnie. She landed on her back, earning a wince from everyone. "Ow..."

"Well, you shouldn't be using words like that." Chica argued as she looked at the guard before her face softened. "Are you ok though?" Rebecca gingerly touched her nose, which bled slightly, though not enough to stain.

"U-Uh, yeah..." Was the wary response. Chica looked at Bonnie who didn't buy it.

"I've got it." Mike and Jeremy watched, frozen with fear before realizing that Bonnie was just grabbing a napkin off the table and handing it to Rebecca as he knelt to her level. "Here." Rebecca stared at him, wondering if she had snapped mentally. "Take it..." Rebecca slowly took it and wiped her nose.

"Uh…thanks..." She managed out. Bonnie smiled.

"No problem." He stood up and looked at Chica. "Want me to go ahead and preheat the oven?" Chica nodded quickly and Bonnie walked off. Chica turned back to the guards.

"Now, let's get the awkwardness out of the way; we're not going to hurt you at all." Chica said sternly. "That's just a ridiculous rumor that a mean spirited ex-employee started when we had to fire him for tampering with our cameras."

"W-We?" Mike asked slowly.

"Our?" Jeremy asked as Rebecca raised an eyebrow as Chica nodded.

"Yep! Freddy and Goldie owns the building and the resturant." There was a thunk sound and Chica turned to see that Rebecca had blacked out, falling to the ground. "O-Oh! Miss Walker!" She looked back at the two. "What happened to her?"

"S-She...probably fainted..." Mike managed out, probably going to follow suit in less than a few minutes.

"Why?"

"Cause that story you told us is kinda far-fetched." Jeremy said simply and Chica pouted.

"Far-Fetched? But it's true!" Chica argued as she crossed her arms before sighing and turning away, back to the stage. "Freddy! The guards don't believe me!" Jeremy looked at Mike as the younger man's eyes rolled back into his head and he blacked out, Jeremy barely able to catch him before Mike hit the ground.

.

* * *

.

 _Several Hours Later_

"Come on! Come on! I wanna go play in de the snow~!" The really excited pirate fox exclaimed as the three guards got their jackets on, though Bonnie was trying to convince Mike to wear another layer.

"I would really feel more comfortable if you wore something more, Mike...it is pretty cold out there." Mike's face was reddish as he zipped up his jacket.

"I'm fine Bonnie." He said.

"COME ON!" Foxy yelled as he opened the door to the back lot of the pizzeria, the snow glistening white and ready for playing as it was surrounded by some trees and a chain link fence. "Oh wow~!" Foxy wiggled and leapt into the snow dunes, cheering and pretty much acting like a child.

"Oh boy..." Jeremy said as he and the other two stepped out. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder..."

"Understatement of the freaking year." Rebecca said, adjusting her gloves and her hood as they watched Foxy make snow angels. "Are you sure I'm not hallucinating?" Jeremy nodded.

"Yeap..." Rebecca groaned and sighed as Foxy started to pushing snow into a pile, laughing and chuckling to himself as Mike walked out, obviously cold, but unwillingly to say anything about it.

"Oh! Lad! Come here!" Foxy exclaimed, waving Mike over. Mike looked at the other two, who shrugged.

"Humor him...I guess..." Rebecca guessed. "He's acting more like a kid or a hyperactive toddler..." Mike sighed and walked over as Rebecca looked at Jeremy. "So what exactly are we going to do; I mean, I don't really believe what Chica and them said...it's hard to believe, and since you're technically the oldest, you're the 'boss'; so what should we d-" Before Rebecca could finish that sentence, a snowball hit her on the side of the face. There was a gasp from Mike as Jeremy slowly looked at Foxy who had thrown the snowball before looking at Rebecca, who was stunned momentarily before she got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh, so that's how we're gonna play, eh?" She scooped up some snow and formed it into a ball and chucked it at Foxy, who managed to dodge, it hitting Mike, who stumbled into the snow. "Whoops...Sorry Mike!" Jeremy snorted before Foxy threw a snowball at him, though he missed.

"Yargh!" Foxy cried out. "Ye will never take me and me crew!"

"Is that supposed to be a challenge!?" Rebecca demanded as she readied another snowball. "I was one of the best pitchers on my college team!" She looked at Jeremy. "Come on man, let's show 'em what's what." Jeremy rolled his eyes before scooping up some snow.

"Sure, why not?"

.

* * *

.

 **So I took a bit of inspiration from one of the plots I suggested earlier and gave it a different reason as to why the guards would be stuck at the pizzeria and of course, no 'Snow Day' is without a Snowball Fight, complete with accidental snowballs hitting the wrong person and stubborn-as-a-goat Rebecca not backing from a challenge, even if it's given by a pirate fox XD**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review/Comment and Enjoy~!**


	6. New Place Pt1 (RebeccaxMike Shipping)

**Fazbear Plot Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

6\. New Place Pt.1 (Rebecca/Mike Focused Ship)

Matthew sighed as he had one hand clutched to his backpack that was doubling as his suitcase and the other holding his friend Fredbear. He was sitting in the back seat of a car as he was being taken to, as the man in the suit explain, a relative's home where he would be staying temporarily until further notice. He never knew any of his other relatives and admittedly, he was curious; would this relative like him, let him stay home instead of going to that pizzeria, or would they be like his brother? The car stopped as the man in the suit turned and looked at Matthew, smiling softly.

"We're here..." He turned off the car and Matthew hopped out of the car, looking at the house; he wasn't sure if it was bigger than his house, but it looked nice. Matthew followed the suited man as they walked towards the front door. The suited man knocked on the door quickly and less than a few minutes later the door opened and a woman about 26 or something like that opened the door. "Ah, Ms. Walker, pleasure to meet you, I'm Scott Cawthon, we talked on the phone, remember?" The woman blinked slowly before nodding quickly.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, something about my older brother's kid, right?" The man nodded as the woman noticed Matthew. "Uh...Matthew, right?" Matthew held tighter to his bear, feeling shy and terrified by this mysterious new person as the suited man nodded. The woman smiled softly. "It's alright, I'm your dad's younger sister, Rebecca..." Matthew hid behind Scott and Rebecca looked at him. "Uh, come in Mr. Cawthon, Matthew..." She stepped back and let them into the house. "Uh, I was making something to drink, either one of you want anything?" Matthew shook his head quickly.

"I'm fine." Mr. Cawthon said simply as he pulled out the file. "Now, as we discussed, you will be responsible for Matthew's well being, and..." He went on for a bit, but Matthew didn't care; he was just looking around the house, taking it all in, before noticing a cat peering out at him and Mr. Cawthon. Rebecca noticed this and chuckled before stopping Mr. Cawthon and gestured to the cat.

"That's Candy." She explained. "He comes and goes through the house's dog door...I don't know where's he from..."

"Why's he named Candy?" Matthew asked as the cat came closer, hearing its name, as if it was deciding if Matthew or Mr. Cawthon was worth its time.

"Cause when I found him in the house the first time, he had his head stuck in a Halloween candy jar I had on the counter and acting like it was normal." Rebecca said simply as the cat came closer to Matthew. "Don't worry, he's more sniffing and making loud huffing noises than biting." The cat looked at her, as if he was offended by that, earning a smile to crack on Matthew's face as the cat sniffed at the plush bear before huffing at it before storming over to Rebecca. Mr. Cawthon chuckled before handing Rebecca his card and file before he promised to keep in touch regarding the situation before turning to Matthew and smiled gently, as if silently saying 'it will be alright' before he left the house. Matthew sighed softly as he watched the man go; the reality of the situation beginning to hit the poor kid. "Hey, Matthew, you want some breakfast?" Matthew looked at her, admittedly confused and was distracted momentarily. "I mean, it's still early and I haven't-" Suddenly the phone rang, and Candy bolted to the dog door and left. Rebecca sighed playfully before looking at Matthew. "Go ahead and put your stuff down, and explore the house if you want, while I answer it..." She headed into the kitchen and Matthew sighed as he set his backpack down and looked around.

' _It seems like a nice house_.' Matthew looked at Fredbear. ' _But I still don't understand why this change of pace is needed._ '

"The guy in the suit says that dad isn't 'capable' of taking care of me and my brother for a bit...I'd only assume someone saw my brother tormenting me and called those 'Social People' or something...I dunno" Fredbear sighed, just as confused as the child. "But my brother's staying with Gram and Gramps...so that leaves me here..." He sighed before looking around before they heard Rebecca groan in annoyance.

"Seriously? I have the day off Chip, I told you that I wouldn't be able to co-Dude, it's not my fault that Mike doesn't talk about that kinda stuff! How was I supposed to know that happened and why not Jer-Oh yeah...right..." Matthew looked at Fredbear who would've shrugged if he could as Rebecca sighed. "Give me a second..." Rebecca poked her head out from the kitchen. "Hey Matthew?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Would you be grossly offended if we had to pick someone up?" Matthew shrugged.

"Yeah, you can do that." Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"You'd be coming with me; I'm not leaving you by yourself." Matthew was admittedly surprised by the stern response; his dad always left him either by himself or with his brother, whether at the resturant or at home.

"U-Uh...my dad always left me by myself or with my brother though."

"Well, I'm not comfortable leaving you behind." She said simply. "Simple as that." Matthew blinked slowly as she got ready to leave, finishing the phone call before she grabbed her keys and jacket. "You can take your plush buddy along too." Matthew smiled slightly before he followed Rebecca to her car.

.

* * *

.

Matthew let out a shaky breath as Rebecca pulled into the parking lot; the place looked extremely familiar to Fredbear's Family Diner and the less said about that, the better. Rebecca turned off the car, sighing and grumbling to herself something about 'morons' as she looked at Matthew.

"Do you want to come in? I mean, I know the tagline for this place is 'Fantasy and Fun For Kids and Adults Alike, or something stupid like that...but I'll be in there for less than 5 and not gonna lie, the place does have some major creep factors going on..." She turned and let out a relieved sigh. "Nevermind, Mike's coming." Matthew looked up and saw a blond man being helped out of the pizzeria by a slightly older man, who was holding an ice pack to the blond's head. Rebecca stepped out of the car and Matthew watched as Rebecca walked over to the blond and was talking to the slightly older man for a few minutes before he noticed that Rebecca was turning a slight shade of pink as the blond was sheepishly trying to say he was fine before he got scolded both by both, earning a chuckle from Matthew and Fredbear.

' _This is rather humorous..._ ' The golden colored plush bear 'said' and Matthew nodded.

"Yeah..." Matthew said as Rebecca said something to the older man before leading the blond back to the car before opening the passenger's side.

"Matthew, this is Mike Schmidt, he's uh, my coworker..." Rebecca explained, looking at Matthew as he sat in the backseat. "And like an idiot he didn't say anything about not having a place to stay or having a major case of the flu, which makes the job a bit...interesting to say the least..." The blond gave her a tired glare and let out a sigh. "Mike Schmidt, this is Matthew, I'm taking care of him."

"O...kay..." Mike managed out as he coughed and hacked. Rebecca let out a concerned sigh as Mike got into the seat and she went to the driver's side. "Alright, let's get you back to my place Mike..." He looked at her in surprise.

"W-Wait, what?!" He exclaimed. "That's not what Chip said you agreed to, he said you would drop me off at a motel!"

"I am not taking you to a motel," Rebecca said sternly. "You're sick Mike, and no offense to you, but I'm not trusting your judgement at the moment." Mike sighed in annoyance as Rebecca felt his flushed cheeks. "Mike, you're burning up. You're staying at my place, end of story." Mike groaned as he sat back in the chair, no longer willing to try and argue with her and looked out the window his face even redder now. Matthew watched as Rebecca sighed softly before she started the car. Matthew looked at Fredbear, who was stifling his snickers.

' _It's so very obvious that they like each other...It's like one of those shows that play before the Fredbear and Friend's show...'_

"Yeah..."

.

* * *

.

 **Part one of an idea that I teased in my Tales From the Pizzeria story; where it's a Mike/Rebecca story where they're taking care of the FNAF 4 Crying Child. This AU has Fredbear's and Freddy's as sorta sister locations, and something happened prior to the 'bite' happened that cause someone to raise concern over the kid and his brother (Maybe a Spring Lock Failure/Accident hmm..?)**

 **Please Leave Suggestions/ _COHERENT & CONSTRUCTIVE_ Reviews and Enjoy~!**


	7. Mike's Job Transfer (FNAFxFNAC)

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

7\. Mike's "Job Transfer" (FNAFxFNAC)

 _Roughly around 11:55 PM_

Mike gasped awake as he found himself tied to a chair in an unfamiliar place. He looked around before he heard a female sounding voice.

"He's cute..." That didn't sound like Chica. "I've got to hand to Fazbear's, they do know how to pick 'em." Mike looked around to find the owner of the voice, but he could barely see anything, making it extremely difficult.

"I wouldn't give them that much credit." Another voice grunted. "I think they just got lucky with him."

"U-Uh...?" Mike started to ask slowly, but the voices ignored him.

"Oh phooey Blank, stop being such a grump."

"Cindy, I'm just being cautious." The second voice said simply. "Even with what Jack is going to do with him, I still think this is going to be a bad idea..." Mike raised an eyebrow; what were they talking about?

"Blaaaaank," The female, Cindy, exclaimed in exasperation. "Just cause he's security, doesn't mean he's bad. Besides, you've seen the stuff Jack brought back when he was snooping around Fazbear's. This guy's a sweetie~!" The other voice grunted in annoyance, not wanting to say she was right.

"Whatever."

"Uh, what are you going to do with me?" Mike asked weakly.

"O-Oh! He's up!" Cindy said happily. "That's great~!" Mike heard footsteps come closer to him. "Don't cha worry Mister; we're going to take great care of you~!"

"Uh...?" Mike asked slowly, seeing two tall figures, but again, thanks to the dim lights, couldn't see anything that could help him figure out who or what they were.

"We need a new security guard." Blank said simply. "And Jack noticed that our rival company hasn't had issues with their security guys in a while and we want that." Mike was still understandably confused as he heard light footsteps. "Ah, there you are Jack; the guy's up."

"Perfect, I'll get started then!" The third voice said and Mike tried to figure out what was going on; he was not on board with this plan, whatever it was and he needed to get out. He tried to get out of the chair but he wasn't moving. "Alrighty, buddy, just stay put," He snickered at his own 'joke'. "And everything will be normal again."

"What are-" Mike started to ask before something blew in his face, dust or something with glitter in it. He coughed and gagged as his eyes watered. He blinked a few times, trying to get the dust out of his eyes and it took a few moments, but he blinked a few times before he could see again and saw an animatronic cat, a scribbled on animatronic, and a marionette-like animatronic. He looked at them, wondering who he was looking at before his mind drew a brief blank. He frowned as he tried to remember what he was doing; he was going to his job, a night shift position at a resturant. That he was sure of, but he couldn't remember the name of the place, before it 'clicked'; He was the 'newest' security guard for Candy's Burgers and Fries. He smiled slightly as he looked up at Cindy the Cat, Blank, and Jack. "Hey guys, what's going on-" He paused as he realized he was tied to a chair. "Seriously you three? Why am I tied up?" Cindy chuckled nervously.

"Well...we uh..."

"You were sleeping." Blank lied simply. "And we didn't want you to topple over." Mike chuckled.

"Well, thanks for the concern Blank," He started to say. "But, can you guys untie me, I do have to work, watching the place..." Jack nodded before untying Mike as Cindy chuckled.

.

* * *

.

 _The Next Afternoon_

Rebecca sighed as she sipped her soda as she sat at the sports bar, exhausted; she had to come in on her day off to work at Freddy's late last night when one of her coworkers 'mysteriously' vanished in the middle of the night. Which meant she had to calm down the animatronics and play babysitter and then getting Gold and Marion to start hunting/finding her coworker. She hoped that he was ok, and hadn't decided that he didn't want to deal with the childlike animatronics and ditched. Which would mean that they would be short staffed. _Again._

"Good game?" Rebecca looked next to her as a blond man took the seat next to her. She pursed her lips, un-amused by what she assumed would be another guy trying to flirt with her. She shrugged, trying to come across as cold and disinterested.

"I guess. Not really a fan of either to be honest." The blond nodded, not getting the hint or totally seeing that Rebecca was not as cold as she was trying (and failing) to be.

"I see." Rebecca turned and studied him; he was a cute looking blond, average height, and incredibly bright blue eyes, almost an ocean blue. She absently tried to remember her coworker but then she remembered that she never actually met the guy in person. She mentally sighed as the blond looked at her. "So, care to share a happy hour appetizer?" Rebecca tried to hide her surprise and sense of being flattered, before checking her phone and sighed.

"I'll have to take a rain check on that; I've got to head to my job and go help..." She sighed as she stood up, having already paid, and the blond nodded understandably.

"Alright then, Ms...?"

"Walker, Rebecca Walker."

"Alright, Ms. Walker, I hope to you again." Rebecca's face flushed a bit, admittedly impressed by the guy's forward and confident, yet not cocky, attitude. She nodded before briskly walking out, trying to hide the blush on her face.

.

* * *

.

"Becca, what's with the red face?" The large Chicken animatronic, Chica, asked innocently as Rebecca sat in the security office. Rebecca looked up and felt her face.

"Well, uh..." She said slowly. "I uh...some cute guy tried flirting with me..." Chica nodded seriously.

"Oh wow...that sounds lovely," She said. "What did he look like?" Rebecca shrugged.

"Blond, blue eyes..." Chica's eyes widened.

"What was his name!?" Rebecca blinked as she scooted back from the bird.

"Uh...I didn't catch it..." Rebecca said slowly. "I didn't want to be late..." Chica frowned as she looked away. "Uh, did the guy who has the other night shift a blond?" Chica looked at her before remembering that Rebecca hadn't met him yet.

"Of course!" Chica said quickly. "Mikey's a blond and he's got the prettiest blue eyes!" Chica frowned and Rebecca smiled slightly.

"Well, if I see him again, I'll ask for his name, but Gold and Marion should be looking for him." As if on cue, the smiling puppet and golden bear appeared in the office, looking concerned and nervous. "What's with the faces?"

"We...found Mike." Chica squealed.

"That's great!"

"But..."

"But what?" Rebecca asked as Marion sighed sadly.

"He's under some magic spell..." The puppet explained. "He doesn't seem to remember that he works at Freddy's...he thinks he works somewhere else..."

"O...kay..." Rebecca said slowly as Chica looked confused. "Don't see how that works...but ok...what can we do?"

"Well, most spells can be broken with a TLK." Gold said.

"What?" Both ladies asked in confusion.

"True Love's Kiss." Gold explained, as if that was obvious. "It's a mutual thing that's pretty powerful and be family love or love love, though Love Love works the best."

"Sounds like something in a cheesy drama." Chica whispered to Rebecca, earning the glare of both Gold and Marion.

"Pretty much." Rebecca said before looking at the boys. "So what, what are we supposed to do? Have him open a kissing booth?" Marion sighed and placed his long hands on his hips.

"No, you've gotta make him fall in love with you and kiss him, simple as that." Rebecca went a shade of angry/embarrassed red.

" _WHAT!?_ "

.

* * *

.

 **A goofy little idea where Jack (the Five Nights at Candy's Marionette/Reverse Puppet), jealous of how Freddy Fazbear's guards get along with the animatronics, decides to get that as for the Candy crew, with Mike being the unfortunate "volunteer".**

 **In this AU, I figure that there's only one person that works at night, and Rebecca works the weekends, while Mike works the week shift and the two have never met each other 'officially', just learning about the other 'night shift' guard from the animatronics (who may or may not want the two guards to get together *coughcoughMarionandGoldcoughcough*). I know that a latter scene down the line in this AU would have some shenagians with The Candy Crew and the Fazgang trying to be 'helpful' when Mike and Rebecca are on a 'not' date (Freddy and Candy do _not_ like each other very much)**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	8. AU ideas & More Plot ideas

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

8\. AU ideas/More Plot ideas

 **-** Purple Guy or one of the killers is a woman, who's bent on making Fazbear's suffers/wasn't the one who died in the suit. Possibly related to a guard.

 **-** Phone Guy or Purple Guy or Pink Guy is a little twisted and forces the guards into playing/acting as children (not totally mental age regression)

 _Variation-_ Magic shenanigans of one of the ghosts turns at least one of the guards into a child and the Fazgang have to protect the child(ren) especially when there's rumors someone trying to continue the Purple Guy's work.

 **-** Female Purple or Pink Guy kidnaps one the guards and tries to a) 're-raise' him/her (AR story) b) try to figure out how to keep someone alive/have them control an animatronic suit or c) use as a way to continue her 'job'

 **-** Pink/Purple Guy kidnaps the guard(s) to 'experiment', regarding the 'animatronics'

 _Variation-_ Experiments are for a secret program and Anthro AU

 **-** Christopher/Chip gets turned into an animatronic toddler/child yhat the animatronics try to raise.

 _Variation_ \- The guards are stuck having to raise a (human) Toddler Chip

 **-** The animatronics at the 'Sisiter Location' (the characters from there would be total guesses/OC ish till we get more info) decide that they want company and kidnap the guard(s)

 _Variation-_ Magical AR or Possible Animatronic Guard(s)

 **-** The gift boxes (from the Give Gifts, Give Life) are found by the guards and accidentally opened, knocking them out and giving some of the animatronics a chance to try and stuff them into suits (the animatronics are aware that the guards are human but some of the animatronics want to ( _Motivation Varies from 'Punish the Guards' to 'Have them Join the Family_ ')

.

* * *

.

 **So this is another thing of Plot Ideas set in different AUs and such. I'm not 100% which one to start with so please feel free to let me know what you think or would like to see first _or_ if you have your own ideas, please leave a comment~!**

 **Enjoy~!**


	9. In a Family Sort of Way

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

9\. In a Family Sort of Way

"Shi..." Springs raised an eyebrow as he watched the horror attraction guard pace. It had been a few weeks since the original place had burnt and they had been 'transferred' to the new place and while the guard didn't trust him (and considering who was stuck in him, wasn't hard not to know why), the guard did appreciate that Springs wasn't trying to stuff her in a suit like the other animatronics were planning and they did have some nice conversations.

"What's wrong?" He asked poking his head into the little window. The guard jumped slightly before chuckling nervously.

"Well..." She said. "I wanted to talk to Mike..." Springs nodded after a moment; he was one of the other guards that worked here and the guard mentioned that Mike was her fiance, whatever that meant.

"Okay...What about?" She blushed as she brushed stray away from her face.

"Impregant..." She said quickly and Springs raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I-I took the test...and it was positive...and...I-I mean I'll have to go to the doctors to make sure...but..." She was blushing profusely before it clicked for Springs.

"You're having a baby?" The guard nodded, admittedly excited and Springs blinked slowly before smiling. "T-That's great! Where is it?" The guard frowned slightly before she laughed and Springs blushed, realizing how silly that sounded. "N-N-Nevermind...

"Oh Springs..." She said. "It's ok..." Springs nodded as the guard sighed as she sat down in the chair. "I wanted to tell Mike before the shift started, but he went to his office before I could tell him...and it's only just now 12:30..." Springs nodded slowly; the other animatronics seemed to have this obsession with getting the guards and forcibly stuffing them into stuffing them into spare suits. Luckily, having multiple guards during the nights, kept the animatronics from doing as well as they probably wanted, much to the irk of the 'leader' of Fazgang. Springs sighed before he perked up.

"I can go tell him...or get him..." Springs offered. "You know the others try to avoid me at all cost..." Springs frowned slightly. "You would be ok, right?" The guard smirked.

"I lasted five nights with your mind games." Springs made a snort-like sound before he stood. "Just tell him that I have something to tell him after the shift...ok?"

"Alright." He turned to leave.

"Oh! And Springs?" The rabbit looked at her.

"What?"

"Thank you..." The rabbit blushed again, grumbling a 'you're welcome' before walking off. The guard, Rebecca, smiled, grateful for the help.

.

* * *

.

"Yo, Fazbear, beat it." Freddy turned to see the horror attraction animatronic coming towards the office that Schmidt was in, his doors down. "I got a message to relay to ol' Mikey." Freddy didn't look impressed.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Nothing for you to know." Freddy frowned before he realized that since the rabbit was here, no one was near the Frights office.

"Fine." Freddy shot one last look inside before walking off. Springs rolled his eyes, not impressed.

"Weird old coot." He grumbled before knocking on the window of the office. "Yo, Mikey-boy, don't mess up, cause your girlfriend wants to tell you something after 6, k?" Mike nodded.

"Ok, thanks!" He responded, his voice obviously muffled by the walls.

"No problem." Springs mumbled aloud as he shuffled back to the horror attraction part of the pizzeria, frowning as he saw Freddy, creeping towards the office. Springs rolled his eyes. "Off my turf, Fazbear." Freddy turned to him. "My horror attraction, my place, my night guard."

"You don't have that power." Freddy said simply. "I am the leader and besides, you wanted to scare the other guard."

"I wasn't going to scare him, I wanted to let him know that Rebecca wanted to talk to him." Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" Springs rolled his eyes.

"Not your business." Freddy frowned.

"Tell me." Springs smirked a bit.

"Nope." Freddy stepped towards Springs, his eyes turning to the white orbs.

"Tell me." Springs wasn't fazed.

"No." Freddy growled angrily before there was the shriek of Foxy as the fox raced down the hall before slamming into the office door.

"OWIE!" The pirate fox whined pathetically. "My nose!" Freddy groaned before storming off to go check on him.

.

* * *

.

 _6 AM_

"Mike!" Rebecca said as the man jogged over to her, as the chimes rang through the halls.

"Rebecca, that rabbit said something about you needing to tell me?" Rebecca nodded as she took his hands and looked at Mike.

"M-Mike...I think I'm pregnant..." She said softly and Mike's eyes widened. "W-We're going to have a baby!"

"W-What, really!?" Rebecca nodded. "That's amazing!" He embraced her in a hug and swung her around once, both of them laughing before they shared a quick kiss. "Oh that's amazing..." He yawned, earning the giggle of Rebecca.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, let's go get back home...we'll call our folks later." Mike nodded simply before the two of them walked out of the pizzeria, unaware of the rabbit and fox animatronics eavesdropping.

"Ho-Lee Carp..." Bonnie the rabbit whispered. "He's really strong..."

"And I can't believe that they be having a wee one...a little night guard...Freddy's gonna be so mad..." Foxy shook his head at the image as Bonnie looked behind him at Springs.

"Is that why you don't let anyone near that lady?" Springs sighed.

"They have names." He said sternly. "And no, I just found out tonight that she's having a kid; she's just my guard and I don't like the idea of Freddy bossing me around." Springs said simply and Bonnie nodded slowly.

"That sounds cool..."

"I mean you just have to ask the guards." Springs said, shrugging and Bonnie beamed.

"Awesome! Foxy, we should ask the guard tonight!" Foxy nodded slowly.

"That sounds like good plan..."

.

* * *

.

 **So a little snippet of a possible AU/story, where Mike and Rebecca are together and are about to go through the 'magical' changes that come with becoming expecting parents, while also working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.**

 **In this AU, Freddy is a bit of a pretentious ass, though it would change when he sees the baby(or babies, depending on whether I want Mike and Rebecca to have twins or not XD) for the first time (Basically, Freddy has some major tsundere tendencies and he won't admit to it *Freddy glares at me*)**

 **And also in this AU, while Springs and Rebecca don't exactly like each other, they respect each other enough to help each other/talk to each other (considering Springs is a bit of a 'black sheep' compared to the others, the yellow rabbit does get a little lonely)**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Comment/Review and Enjoy~!**


	10. FNAF: Sister Location Concept 1

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

10\. Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Concept 1

 _Tick_

The curly haired man stared at the clock; 5:58 AM, he was so close.

 _Tick_

"Please don't hold this against us~" The cutesy sounding voice sang as the animatronics came closer, knowing that they had him cornered. The man took a deep breath as he looked at the time; 5:59 AM. Only 60 more seconds, he could make it, he had to make it-well, he hoped to make it, but the banging on the door, draining the power, ready to kill him, wasn't making him feel confident in that-

 _Tock_

Suddenly the chime rang through the place, filling the man with relief as he set the tablet down on the charger as the animatronics shuffled away, knowing that other people would be down too quickly for them to get away with harming him and be able to hide the evidence effectively. He let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That was way too damn close..." He muttered aloud.

"But you made it..." The man turned and looked at the faint outline of a child floating near him, wearing an animal mask, and smiled, grateful to see the ghost. "And that's good."

"Yeah...it's something alright..." The man said as he stood up and cracked his back. He sighed and after punching in the security code, headed upstairs. "I'm just glad to have survived...I mean, I've got an interview today..."

"Oh really?" The curly haired man nodded.

"Yeap, I figured it would be something to do." He admitted. "Though I doubt I'll actually get the job..."

"Oh, can I come too?" The man smiled at the ghost child.

"Sure, why not?"

.

* * *

 _._

 _3:00 PM_

Rebecca fought back a yawn as she waited for the guy Chip wanted her to interview to show up. She was exhausted from the shift from the night before and the recurring 8-bit style dreams weren't helping her catch up on zzz's. They were similar dreams to the ones she had when the Fazbear Frights place was still standing and she wasn't ready if that meant that history was going to repeat itself.

"It's probably nothing..." She mumbled, trying to convince herself, though wasn't doing so well before she looked up and saw a guy in a nice dress shirt talking with one of the hostesses and she guessed that this was the person she need to talk to. She stood and grabbed the folder Chip gave her and walked over to them. "Yo, you here for the interview?" The man nodded quickly before holding out his hand.

"Y-Yeah, I'm Gabriel Michaels..."

"Rebecca Walker. Follow me."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Ok so he got away again..." The redheaded animatronic clown, dubbed as 'Baby' by the staff that had found this place, grumbled as she tapped her microphone/pen against her chin and looked at the paper which had her plans on how to get the night shift guard on the floor. The other humanoid animatronic, Ballora, was practicing her pirouettes as Funtime Freddy was touching up the details on his bunny hand puppet, humming happily. "Any new plans?"

"Could we cut the power?" The pink/purplish bear asked innocently and Baby huffed.

"No, then we won't be able to see."

"Oh...ok...um...Oh! Maybe we can tape the doors open!"

"We don't have any tape though." Funtime Foxy, checking on the pink bow tie in its grip, said. "We should probably just trying going after him all at once..."

"Oh yeah..."

"Yeah, Darrel, I'm checking on them now." The animatronics froze in their positions as they heard one the staff members walk over to them. The older woman hopped onto one of the podiums and walked over to them. "Let's see...everything is good..." She said slowly, checking to make sure all the parts were there. She stood and turned. "They're fine, Darrel!"

"Are you sure?" The male staff member asked and the woman sighed. "Virginia, we're just-"

"Have to check everything, I know." The woman finished. "But I still don't understand what we're supposed to look for. I can't find any answers if I don't know the questions."

"Well, you know that Gab said that they move around and try to get him," The animatronics stoles glances at each other; they hadn't realized that that night guard would've tattled on them. The woman sighed and brushed back her blonde hair.

"That's exactly what the animatronics at numerous other places do, Darrel...Especially at Fazbear Entertainment owned places."

"There's more Fazbear animatronics?" Baby, Funtime Foxy, and Ballora glared at Funtime Freddy who blushed sheepishly as the woman looked at them, more confused than surprised.

"What was that?" Darrel's voice asked as the man came over. "Virginia, what was that?"

"The animatronics..." She said slowly. "The Funtime Freddy one spoke...asking about the other animatronics." Darrel raised an eyebrow.

"Ok...they shouldn't be able to say that..." Virginia nodded and looked at him.

"I'm going to make some phone calls..." Darrel helped her off the stage. "Just an old friend, maybe he can take tonight's shift and help us figure out what exactly is going on." The man nodded before perking up.

"Hey, doesn't your son work the night-" He immediately shut up at the woman's glaring at him. "Ok! Ok! Nevermind, geez...forget I asked!" Baby raise an eyebrow as the two adults walked off, becoming curious about what they were talking about.

"Ms. Baby?" Ballora asked slowly. "Are you alright?" The clown animatronic smiled and turned to the rest of the animatronics as her green eyes glowed slightly.

"I think I may have a new plan..."

.

* * *

.

 _5:00 PM_

"So I talked to the manager," Rebecca said as she came back to Gabriel, raising an eyebrow slightly as she saw the man seeming to chat to the air next to him before he quickly turned to her. "And if you're not busy tonight, then he wants you to do the night shift tonight."

"The night shift?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah I know, it's a bit sudden," Rebecca said. "But apparently our other night shift guy got roped into something else, and you would get paid for it, even if you don't want to continue working here..." Rebecca watched his reaction before his phone made the bell sound of having received a text. "Go ahead," He nodded slowly before looking at his phone. He looked surprised and Rebecca figured that whatever he had planned, had bailed on him. He made a confused sigh before looking at her.

"Well, I suppose I can..."

"Cool beans. Show up here about 11:45 PM tonight, and me and Mike will show you the ropes, so to speak."

"W-What?" Rebecca admittedly snorted at the curly haired man's face.

"Dude, three guards work the night shift; it keeps OSHA from totally shutting the place down...I don't really know, or care about, the details. Just show up at 11:45, ok?" Gabriel nodded slowly.

"A-Alright then...see you then..."

.

* * *

.

 **So I had seen the Sister Location trailer and I wanted to flesh out possible ideas for a FNAF: Sister Location fan-fic. This may or may not be the version that I use should the FNAF: SL option in the poll wins, but we'll see what happens XD.**

 **Let me know what you guys think, do you like the name for the guard? I personally am leaning towards Gabriel or Lucas, or even Jacob? Or if you guys have suggestions for a plot line starring the two location, please feel free to let me know in the comments~!**

 **Please Enjoy~!**


	11. Who Wants Candy? (FNAFFNAC Crossover)

**Fazbear Polls Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

11\. Who's Want Candy? (FNAF/FNAC Crossover)

 _1:30 AM, Candy's Burgers and Fries_

Mike tapped on the desk, boredly as he sat at the security/information desk, he really hope that his cousin Mary was doing alright; he had taken her shift last minute when she had an emergency trip to the hospital and he figured it was the least he could do for his cousin. And besides, Chip and Mary's manager were ok with the idea, though Mike was certain that that the manager for Candy's Burgers had lost a bet with the Fazbear manager and owed him one, which is why the manager was ok with this. Mike sighed shook his head in annoyance and went back to check the tablet.

"Oh hey, we've got movement..." He said boredly before spinning his finger around. "Woop woop..." He chuckled to himself; he probably sounded like a lunatic, excited to see animatronics moving around in an empty resturant at night. He sighed before lowering the tablet and raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" He asked, seemingly to the air in front of the window. There was a small surprised gasp as the faint image of an adult appeared in front of the window.

"Y-You," He started to say. "Can see me?"

"Yeap."

"What are you doing here?! It's dangerous here!" The ghost exclaimed and Mike shrugged.

"They needed a night watch."

"The animatronics move! They'll-"

"Come over to the office and should they catch me, I "vanish" into nothingness." Mike finished and the man blinked slowly, obviously surprised. "Not my first night watch position." He looked at the tablet briefly before looking back at the man. "You obviously are the guard that worked before Mary did..." The man nodded slowly. "She's my cousin, and she's had something come up, so I'm covering for her."

"Why...?" The man demanded, obviously thinking that Mike was crazy, not that Mike cared.

"Cause I had the night off, the manager here lost bet...Oh! Almost forgot." Mike grabbed his backpack and after shuffling through it, picked up the pink, blue-eyed cupcake animatronic and placed him on the desk. He turned to the ghost. "This is Carl. He wanted to join me."

"Cupcake!" The cupcake squeaked, hopping slightly. Mike chuckled nervously.

"He's a charmer, ain't he?" The ghost looked flabbergasted and stunned before shaking his head.

"The fuck is wrong with you kid?!" Mike shrugged before leaning and hitting the left door, slamming the door down. There was a whimper of the dark blue cat animatronic, Candy, irritated that he got stopped. "How did you..."

"Listening for their footsteps." He said simply. "In fact, I can almost do the night shift at Freddy's without the tablet...Well, I've still got to check on Foxy, but still..."

"You work at Freddy's...?" Mike nodded.

"It's a long story that I think involves the managers betting..."

"..Oh..."

"You don't sound like the night guard!" Candy's voice said through the door.

"She's busy." Mike said simply. "I'm just here for the night...uh well, maybe two nights depends..."

"Depends on what?"

"Why are you talking to him!?" Mike looked over at the ghost.

"Cause he asked a legitimate question." He said as if it was obvious. The ghost groaned and facepalmed and mumbled something about Mike being a 'dumbass' before vanishing into thin air. Mike sighed.

"What do you mean that it depends on what?" Candy asked again. "We hadn't gotten her yet, and she didn't get fired...where is she then!?" Mike was admittedly surprised; why did the animatronic seemed so worried about her?

"Well...She's in the hospital right now..."

"What-Why?!"

"There was...a complication of things...and it's better to be safe than sorry...She's going to be ok...I'm just here to watch the place..." Mike said before checking the lights on the other side of the office, luckily nothing was there. He sighed in relief before checking the power. "Is there anything else you need me to answer? Cause I can't keep the door down all day-er-night-er...uh, you know what I mean..." There was a quiet mewing sound before Candy spoke again.

"Why was there a complication?" Mike sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"A few months ago, Mary worked at some factory place...I don't really know the exact place, but they made like animatronics or something..." Candy was quiet, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear more. "But she worked the night shift, you know, made sure nothing came in, or came out, or spontaneously combusted." He paused, realizing that if these animatronics were anything like the ones at Freddy's, he'd need to use words that kids knew. "Exploded. Bursted into Flames."

"Oh..."

"Yeah...well, she also had a guy she liked, and they kinda dated, sorta, that part I'm not sure on the details. But what I do know is that, one night, he made her something for her to eat during her shift...he gave it to her prior to the shift obviously, but..." He let out a slow sigh.

"But?"

"But it didn't matter...he slipped something in the drink, roofied her, basically...and when the morning people found her, she was barely breathing...the doctors said that if it was another hour, she would've never woken up...heck, she almost didn't..." Mike heard the cat animatronic make a gulp like sound.

"S-So she wasn't sleeping on the job..." He said quietly, peeking Mike's curiosity, but he ignored that feeling; he did not want to die because of his own stupid curiosity.

"Not of her own choice..." Mike said, shrugging absently. "They caught the assh-the jerk and he's rotting in a jail cell..." Mike caught himself, not wanting to have the animatronics pick up cursing as a vice, if they even could. "Mary actually doesn't know the details of what happened...the doctors have been easing the information to her gently,"

"Why?" Candy asked, though Mike noted that the cat's voice sounded slightly more childlike for a brief second.

"Well, they don't want her to go into shock; I mean, that kind of betrayal of trust...and apparently someone took advantage or was in cohorts with the jerk...and, well..."

"And killed us..." Mike nodded grimly as he let out an uncomfortable sigh; the Golden Freddy bear loved to gossip about the other restaurants or other places that had animatronics; apparently all the weird shit loves to go to places with robot animals.

"Yep. One of the doctors mentioned that it might be a good idea to not tell her about that part of what happened; might cause her to have a breakdown or shock her system so much that her body just shuts down..." Mike sighed bitterly. "I don't think that it would be for the best, not telling her about the kids...but I don't know how she would deal with it..." Mike sighed. "I just want to help..." Candy was quiet for a moment before he sighed.

"...Ok...I'm going to...collect my thoughts. Bye." After a few moments, Mike sighed as he pressed the door button and opened the door, Candy no longer there. The blue eyed man let out a long sigh before looking at the cupcake.

"This is gonna be a long night, isn't it?"

"Cupcake!"

.

* * *

.

 **So here's something I thought up, regarding another crossover with FNAF and FNAC (with the main focus is on the 1st game) and is a completely different AU from the other crossover involving Candy and his crew and Freddy.**

 **So in this story snippet/AU, Mike is Mary's younger cousin, Chip and the Candy's manager have a love/hate relationship involving the restaurants, and the Cupcake, Carl, usually just says 'Cupcake' or short sentences. And we get a short meeting with the night guard before Mary (the one that tried to destroy Blank), who's unfortunately stuck at Candy's Burgers and Fries. And we also have a small hint about what happened with that 'incident' at the factory. (My knowledge of the FNAC lore is kinda limited so I'm sorry if it's completely out there)**

 **Please feel free to leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Review or Comment and Enjoy~!**


	12. FNAF: Sister Location Concept 2

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

12\. FNAF: Sister Location Concept 2

"Ok, so these are the stuff that other place wanted to us to keep an eye on?" A female voice asked.

"I suppose." A young male voice said as Funtime Foxy 'felt' himself being lifted out of the box. "Whoa! It looks like the Mangle! Hey Jeremy! Do you see this!?"

"I can see it..." Another male voice, definitely older than the other male voice. "And it definitely looks similar to Mags..." Funtime Foxy waited patiently as he was moved into a standing position. "But definitely taller..." There was a mild yip and the older voice, Jeremy, he figured, chuckled. "I don't believe it's a rip off of you Mags...inspired possibly..." The yip voice seemed to scoff.

"I still don't understand how you and it can understand each other." The female voice said before Funtime Foxy felt something lean on him, as if the thing was trying to turn his on.

"Wha, what are you doing?!" The younger male voice exclaimed in surprise.

"Turning him on, duh." The female voice said. "Better us turning him on before our shifts, then him turning on by himself at night." Funtime mentally chuckled; how little they seem to know. Funtime 'felt' the charge of the animatronic suit turning on, and the programming clicked, allowing him to open his eyes and move about. He blinked a few times as his face mechanics did the routine shift, making sure all the parts were properly working. "W-Whoa!" He looked at the female, a sandy blonde in a navy jacket, as she stepped back. The other two men, a young man with light brown hair and bright blue eyes, and a man with rust colored hair with a pink and white fox sitting next to him, look stunned and flabbergasted.

"That's weird..." The blond man managed out and Funtime snorted, admittedly getting a kick out of seeing their reaction.

"Hello." He said.

"Uh...hi?" The sandy blonde asked. "Who are you?"

"I," He said with a smirk. "Am Funtime Foxy." He reached out his hand as if he wanted to shake. "And you?"

"Uh, Rebecca Walker..." The blonde said slowly as she hesitatingly took the fox's paw and shook it. "I'm the night guard for the Fazbear Frights part of the place...Jeremy guards the Prize Corner area and the Kid's Cove area," She gestured to the red head, then to the brunet. "And he's Mike, he guards the dining hall, kitchen, etc." Funtime Foxy nodded; then these were the ones _she_ wanted him and Funtime Freddy to get. They didn't seem like too much trouble, it would all be a matter of timing.

"That's nice," he said, keeping up his charming smile. The white and pink mangled fox that was next to the red head made a scoff and the red head sighed.

"He's not going to come in the office. Or Kid's Cove. Don't worry," he checked the time. "And it's almost time for our shifts. Let's get going; we'll finish the rest in the morning," The other two nodded and within a few minutes, Funtime Foxy was alone in the Parts and Service room. He let out a sigh as he looked around and spotted the top hat of his cohort. "Funtime Freddy, it's safe, they didn't catch you." There was a slightly cartoonish sigh from the bear.

"Thank goodness, I mean, we don't need to caught before we get them to Misses Baby!" He smiled before looking at the fox. "How are we gonna get them there anyway?" Funtime Foxy rolled his eyes.

"She'll handle it. We just have to knock them out and make sure those...others don't catch on..." Funtime Freddy nodded.

.

* * *

.

 _Later,_

"Ok, ok...ok..." The curly haired person said as he looked at the tablet before pausing. "Ok...? Where is everyone?" He asked slowly, confused. "I mean no one is coming near me...I mean I like this kinda change of pace, but seriously...what's going on?" There was no answer and he sighed. "Of course..." He looked at the table and checked the other office room, his eyes widening when he saw a person, out cold. "Holy crap! I better go check on them!" He momentarily paused before shaking his head; he was security and security had to help people, right? He hopped into the vent and rather clumsily climbed to the other room. Once out of the vent, he went to the person, a guy about his size. "Oh geez...don't be dead..."

"Nugh...?" The person, a brunet possibly, groaned as he turned. Blue eyes met green eyes and two totally 'manly' screams could be heard throughout the location as the curly haired man and the brunet scrambled away from each other. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Who are you?!"

"I asked first!"

"I work here though! I have superiority-ish..." The curly haired man said, trying to keep his cool. The brunet raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it.

"Where is here?"

"Uh...I don't really know?" The brunet glared at him. "No, seriously, I don't know; they just hired me to watch the place, so long as I don't ask questions!" The brunet look stunned and flabbergasted and the curly haired man flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh geez...whatever...I'm Mike Schmidt." The brunet said, shaking his head.

"I'm-"

"Lucas~" The curly haired man gulped as the speaker in the room crackled to life as the voice of Biddybap sang through the speaker. "Where are ya buddy? You're gonna be late for the party~" Mike looked at the curly haired man.

"The bots...they keep coming after me...they're uh...circus-y themed...or like Alice in Wonderland themed, I guess...I mean it does feel like I'm down a rabbit hole half the time..." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh wow..." Mike said slowly, looking around. "Well, how do you defend yourself..."

"Defend myself?" Lucas sounded legitimately confused. "What do you mean?" Mike looked at him.

"Lights, Doors, Freddy Mask?! I mean, how do you keep alive during your shift?"

"Uh...um I try to avoid them?" Mike face palmed and groaned loudly.

"Seriously?"

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

Jeremy grunted as he felt something nudged him. He opened his eyes and saw the concerned look of Mangle and the underside of his desk, right near the vent entrance.

"Oh, Mags..." He managed out. "You alright?" The fox nodded as Jeremy gently started to push himself up and the fox made a shushing noise. Jeremy immediately held his breathe as he saw the legs of the Funtime Foxy walk past.

"And where is he?" The fox asked.

"I don't know..." An unfamiliar voice mumbled. "I was about to get him, and let Misses Baby know but then that mangled mess tackled me." Mangle obviously looked ready to murder the other voice and Jeremy patted her snout, calming her down. "And when I was able to get up again, that guy was gone." The fox sighed in annoyance.

"We'll find him later, come on, I need your help distracting that yellow rabbit to get away from the horror office..."

"Ok." The footsteps left and after a moment, Jeremy and Mangle poked their heads out.

"Huh..." Jeremy said slowly before looking at Mangle. "We better go find the Puppet." Mangle nodded and the two of them snuck out away from the office.

.

* * *

.

 **So another Concept/Drabble thing staring the FNAF: Sister Location Characters and Baby having a 'mysterious' plan that involves some guard-napping, Mike being the first one; Mangle/Mags being close with Jeremy as kind of a 'guard dog' type thing (if that makes any sense XD); And a variation on the night guard for the Sister Location, and the 'bonding between Mike and him.**

 **Please let me know what you guys think of this and feel free to suggest your own prompts for me to do r something like that!**

 **Enjoy~!**


	13. Let's Talk (Story Set in Playmate AU)

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

13\. Let's Talk (Story Set in Playmate AU)

 _Night 6, 12:30 AM_

"Hmm?" Jeremy barely looked up as he heard Toy Bonnie's voice. "M-Mr. Night guard...What's with you?" Jeremy shrugged absently, still staring at the wall. "Does this silly ol' mask stink that much and that's why you're not using it?" Toy Bonnie picked the Freddy mask and sniffed at it before making a face. "Yeessh! Freddy needs to use some Febreze in that thick skull of his!" Toy Bonnie watched Jeremy's reaction, hoping that the guard wouldn't be so glum, or at least crack a smile, but Jeremy just sighed.

"I suppose."

"What is wrong with you?! You do know what happens, right? When we catch you..." Jeremy sighed before looking at the bright blue bunny who huffed before slamming his paws on the desk, getting muzzle to face with the redhead. "Ok, buster, what the heck happened during the day that is making you all, not you?!" Jeremy sighed softly.

"...I...He...My brother...h-he was the one to help me get the job..." Toy Bonnie nodded slowly.

"Ok..."

"He worked at the sister location...a-and there was an..." Jeremy took a shaky breath and Toy Bonnie realized what happened.

"Oh no..." Jeremy fought back tears as he nodded.

"Yeah...didn't even make it to the hospital..." Toy Bonnie's face softened as Jeremy wiped his face. The rabbit turned and saw the other two toy models in the hallway. Toy Bonnie made a hand signal, telling the other two that they should back off. Toy Chica didn't look pleased with the idea and Toy Bonnie had to mouth 'I'll explain later and keep the others back' before turning back to Jeremy.

"Mr. Night guard..."

"Jeremy."

"OK...Jeremy..." Toy Bonnie said slowly. "I am really sorry about your loss...but you still got the memo, right? You didn't have to come in tonight..." Jeremy shrugged.

"Would've rather dealt you killer bots than being at home." Jeremy laughed bitterly. "Folks would've made me quit...they never liked either one of us working with the company...and I'd rather not deal with them right now."

"But you're gonna have to...eventually..." Toy Bonnie said as he leaned on the desk. "You can't just hide from them forever..." Jeremy scoffed.

"Well duh...but, what would be the point?" Jeremy asked before mimicking his parents' voices. "Jeremy Daniel Fitzgerald, you shouldn't be at that trainwreck of a company, you should be taking that offer and intern at..." He mimicked the voices as he did the 'you're better than this' speech and Toy Bonnie kept quiet, knowing full well that Jeremy was venting out his anger and frustration and probably didn't exactly mean what he was saying. He might not have particularly cared for the night guards, but Toy Bonnie wanted to give the guard a fair fight, and as of right now, it wouldn't be fair to finish off Jeremy, and if Toy Bonnie was honest with himself, he had a feeling that part of Jeremy wanted him or any of the animatronics to go ahead and finish him off.

"Yarp!" Suddenly a grimy looking ball landed on the table, bouncing a few times, and Toy Bonnie looked up to see Mangle hanging from the ceiling.

"What the...what are you?" Toy Bonnie shook his head. "Good grief, Mags...Now's not the time." Jeremy looked up as Mangle said something, but it was pretty garbled. He smiled slightly.

"It wants me to throw the ball..." Jeremy said softly as Toy Bonnie picked up the ball, disgust clearly on his face.

"Ew." He looked at Mangle. "Seriously? So this is why I've been hearing thumping every night?" Mangle nodded cheerfully, willfully ignoring the glare the rabbit was giving it. "Why?"

"It's something to do." Jeremy said as he yawned and nonchalantly checked the tablet, winding the music box. "Guy on the phone said I'm getting transferred to the day shift...for a party or something..." Toy Bonnie frowned briefly before nodding.

"Oh yeah," He said remembering. "There's one scheduled for 11:30 AM...5 year old birthday party, we haven't been given the names of the kids yet...but they're familiar with the owners." Jeremy raised an eyebrow before groaning.

"Great..." He muttered sarcastically as he laid his face against the table. "I get to fuck up in front of the owners..."

"Jeremy!"

"Screw up horribly." Toy Bonnie frowned and looked at Mangle, who shrugged.

"Jeremy, you're gonna be fine; the job's kinda idiot proof, there's no need to beat yourself up about it." Mangle made some static noise and Toy Bonnie glared at it. "Zip it Mags, not helping." He turned back to Jeremy. "I mean, you've got to walk near up, take our judgemental glaring, and then get some sleep and free cake...not in that order of course." Jeremy looked up at Toy Bonnie.

"Why are you guys being so hostile to adults anyways?" Toy Bonnie shrugged.

"Nobody's sure...I think the technician crossed the wrong wires of something...or..." Toy Bonnie sighed. "I mean, the puppet's cool 'n all...but he's hiding something...and not to crack a stupid joke, but I think he's pulling some sort of strings..." Jeremy frowned as he thought about that. "But the important thing is that while it looks like we're hostile, we wouldn't hurt you during the day." As Jeremy opened his mouth, Toy Bonnie added, "You're not at your very best tonight, and I want to give you a fair fight. It's not that fun if we get you that quickly."

"I feel so loved." Toy Bonnie chuckled at the sarcastic remark as Mangle huffed, losing some patience and wanting its ball.

"Jeez Louise, Mags, fine!" Toy Bonnie tossed the ball and Mangle chased it, though a few moments later, they heard Bonnie yelp in surprise as there was a crash; the ball landing in the area where Bonnie's face was. "O-Oops..." Jeremy giggled, though he covered his mouth, trying to stifle it. Toy Bonnie smiled. "Ok, so my aim's not the greatest; I was made to appear like I know how to play the guitar..." Jeremy looked at him.

"You don't know how to play guitar?" Jeremy asked, admittedly surprised and the rabbit nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, don't tell Bonnie...or either Freddys..." Jeremy smiled softly before rubbing the back of his head.

"I mean...if you want, I could-" Toy Bonnie's emerald eyes lit up before he raced down the stage, running past Mangle as it was coming back to the office. "Ok...taking that as a yes..." Mangle made a confused purr but shrugged it off; she wanted to play with her buddy. Jeremy smiled slightly before Mangle dropped the ball on the desk. "Alright, Mangle, let's try not to knock the older animatronics this time, ok?"

"Bark!" He chuckled.

"Exactly..."

.

* * *

.

 **So here's another story snippet, this time set in the _Playmate_ Universe, this time giving a reason as to why Jeremy came back that night prior to that birthday party, among other things.**

 **Foxy: Like the incidents at the Sister Loc-*Pan comes out of nowhere and smacks him* 'EY! What was that for?! *Chases after the pan***

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Comment or Suggestions for future ideas if you'd like and Enjoy~!**


	14. In the Shadows

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

14\. In the Shadows

 _11:58 PM_

"Evening, Sam." Mike said as he entered his office and spotted the spirit of the 6 year old girl, humming happily to herself, waiting for Mike.

"Evening Mr. Mike!" She sang as Mike sat down. "Oh!" She exclaimed, as if remembering something. "The next few nights are gonna be a little...weird..." Mike raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well...um...you see, every once 'n while, me and the others...kinda let other spirits, use the animatronics...So yeah..." Mike nodded slowly, admittedly confused.

"Other...spirits...?"

"Yeah..they don't like talking much about themselves, and I don't know if they'll try and hurt you..." Sam looked at the ground and Mike smiled.

"I'll be alright, Sam," Mike promised. "After all, the manager got a new generator, meaning I can keep both doors down-er well, probably knowing our luck, probably not..." Sam giggled.

"Mr. Mike, there's no need to be so worried; it takes them at least a day to get use to working the animatronics. So you'll be good for at least tonight..."

"Yeah, that'll be good, especially-" Mike yawned and rubbed his temples. "Today's been a bit weird; I've been tired all day and I've had a lingering headache all day...I took medication and advil and stuff, so I should I'll be fine for the shift..." Sam frowned and crossed her arms.

"Miiiike..." She groaned in annoyance. "You are allowed to have days off, you know." Mike shrugged.

"I'm fine..." The clock rang, signalling that it was now midnight. "Let's get this night started, alright?" Sam rolled her eyes playfully, knowing that Mike was stubborn.

"Alrighty then~"

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

Sam frowned as she began to notice that something was definitely wrong; Mike seemed to be dozing off multiple times, only to be woken up when Sam yelled at him, or made a loud noise. And for some reason there was a strange spirit, not malicious or evil, but definitely not good, floating around the office. Sam sighed as she looked down the halls; no Bonnie, or Chica, yet. The others must be still getting used to using the suits again.

"Ok, ok...you're still good Mike..." She said before turning to see Mike slumped in the chair. "Mike! Mr. Mike!" She hurried over to him and saw that he was still breathing, a relief, but his eyes were glazed over. "Mike?!" She tried to shake his shoulders, but since she was a ghost, her hands went through him. "Mike!" She cried out, the all-too-familiar sense of panic rising in her. "Mike! Mr. Mike! Mikey! Please! Wake up!"

"He can't hear you." If Sam was still alive, she would've peeled out of her skin as she turned and saw the shadowy figure of a child, roughly 4 or 5 years old, sitting on the desk, looking at the two.

"W-Who...are you?" She asked timidly, staying in front of Mike as the boy shrugged before he hopped down.

"I have a lot of names." He said as he came over. "But that's not important...We need to make sure that nothing gets in here..."

"W-Why?"

"Cause Nightmare is here as well...and he'll probably hurt him." Sam looked at this boy, unsure if she should trust this strange kid but he seemed to know what was wrong.

"Well, why is Mike like this?" The boy shrugged.

"Puppet probably knocked him out..." Sam looked at him.

"Who? What?"

"I'll explain it after we make sure that Nightmare doesn't-"

"Doesn't what?" The two spirits stepped back as they heard the deep voice as a black shadow-like creature appeared behind Mike's body before it took the form of a sharp toothed black bear with a yellow bowtie. Sam gulped as the other spirit stood in front of her protectively.

"You're not supposed to be here." The 4/5 year old said sternly and the bear rolled his eyes.

"And neither one of you should be dead; funny world we're in, huh?" The boy frowned.

"That's not funny." The bear shrugged. "And leave the guard alone, he's an innocent bystander." The bear sighed and rolled his eyes, reminding Sam of some of the overdramatic teenagers that never wanted to be at the pizzeria in the first place.

"You're no fun Jacob..." The bear said. "I just want to go out, see the world, and-" Mike made a soft groan sound, surprising the trio. "That's not a good human sound...is it?"

"M-Mike?" Sam asked timidly and the bear frowned and looked at Sam.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"U-Uh, he said he had a headache and that he was tired..." Sam said, shakily, trying to keep calm. "I-I-I mean He said he usually has some breathing troubles...but he said he took medications for that...Oh, he should've stayed home...He's gonna get hurt..." Sam managed out as she wrung her hands together. The boy smiled softly and 'held' her shoulder.

"Don't worry...we can figure it out..." He promised before getting close to the young man.

"Should you, or I, or us..." The bear started before they heard footsteps. "The others are coming..."

"I know..." The boy said before sighing and turning to Sam. "You said his name was Mike, right?"

"Yeah...Mike Schmidt I think is his full name..." The boy nodded, hiding any reaction he might have had.

"Ok, thank you..." He looked at the two doors. "Can you watch and make sure the others are distracted?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked innocently and the boy smiled.

"He and I are going to help him. Don't Worry, trust me...He'll be safe." Sam nodded slowly.

"O-ok...I'll trust you..." She turned and hurried off to check the others. Once she was gone the boy looked back at the bear, who was looking at him.

"Wasn't one of the kids you knew named-"

"Now's not the time." The boy said sternly. "We need to make sure that he can't get to Mike..." The bear frowned slightly but nodded.

"You're right..."

.

* * *

.

 _Next Night_

Mike hummed to himself as he entered the pizzeria; he didn't really remember much of last night, only that he talked with Sam, and that there was a shadowy creature near the office doors, though that might've been one of the animatronics. He yawned, admittedly still feeling a bit tired.

"Weird...I wonder why I've been having trouble sleeping..." He mumbled to himself before seeing Sam floating near the office and Jeremy getting ready to leave the office. He smiled and took a step forward before he felt a searing pain at the back and front of his head. "AH! Damnit!" He winced and clutched his head as he snuck to his knees He struggled to stand up and get to the phone; he had to call for his coworker, Jeremy, or his manager or someone to help. "N-No..." Blackness creeped into his diminishing line of sight as he heard a deep voice chuckling. "W-W-What the...? Who's here?" He tried to figure where the sound was coming from before he blacked out, collapsing to the ground.

"Mike?" Jeremy exclaimed, poking his head out. "Oh shit! Mike!" He hurried over and checked the young man's pulse. He let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, ok...ok...he's breathing..." He checked Mike's forehead. "A little clammy...shit, what do I do?" He checked the time, 11:58; not enough time to call for the ambulance and have them show up before the doors locked down. He sighed and took his cell phone and called the manager. It took a few rings, but Christopher answered.

"Hello?"

"Chip, we've got a problem..." Christopher sighed at the nickname given to him by the owner of the place. "Mike's out cold, and it's almost time for his shift...is there anyway of unlocking the doors?"

"No, unfortunately...You'll have to take his shift and keep an eye on him till 6...should be fine." Jeremy bit back a groan; the manager had a tendency to play 'innocent idiot' pretty damn well. "Well, keep me posted on Mike condition, and I'll be there as soon as the doors unlock, ok?" Jeremy sighed as he adjusted the phone before picking up Mike.

"Fine..." He hung up the phone and half-carried/half-dragged Mike to the office and placed him on the spare chair. "Gods, he gets on my nerves sometimes..." He sighed as the chimes rang through the pizzeria. "Welp...here's to a good night..." He looked at Mike and sighed softly. "Please be ok, Mike..." He pulled up the tablet, unaware of the dark eyes watching the two of them in the office. The eyes frowned in irritation.

" _Schmidt..._ " The voice hissed softly before sneaking back into the shadows.

.

* * *

.

 **Another plot idea, this time playing with the relationship of Mike, Marionette/the Puppet and the FNAF 4 kid (this AU would play with the idea that the older brother was killed and posses the Marionette, while the FNAF 4 kid would posses Golden Freddy/hang out at the office), with the spirits of the Missing 5 and the bullies having 'scheduled-using-the-suits-days' or something like that. If people want, I can make this it's own separate story.**

 **And Nightmare is a bit of an ass.**

 **Please let me know what you think and please enjoy~!**


	15. Super Short Drabble

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

15\. Super Short Drabble

Freddy entered the Prize Corner, curious about where the night guards had gone after cleaning the Prize Corner. It had been more than 10 minutes and while Freddy wasn't thrilled with the guards, he had to at least make sure they were ok. He looked around and saw a small tail swish back and forth from behind a gift box.

"What the...?" He walked over to it and poked it, where it swished and a little squeak came from behind the box. "Ok...alright...Hello?" He moved the box and found a small child-like mouse animatronic, covering its face and trembling. "Oh...it's ok little one...Freddy's here..." The mouse looked up and gasped.

"Y-Y-You're huge!" Freddy blinked slowly as he recognized the familiar voice.

"...Mr. Schmidt?" The mouse nodded in confusion. "Well...uh...this is new..." The mouse nodded.

"How'd you get so big anyways?" Freddy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...uh...you're a mouse animatronic...a baby one from the looks of it..." The mouse, Mike, blinked before looking at himself and squeaking in surprise.

"How!?" Freddy shrugged before picking up the mouse.

"I do not know...maybe an accidental spell mishap?" Mike groaned and Freddy bit back a chuckle; Mike was really cute like this. "Well, I'll let the marionette know and the marionette should fix it."

"Should being the key word..."

"No need to be glum about it." Freddy said as he looked around. "Did you see the other guards?" Mike shook his head as he yawned, making a cute squeak noise. Freddy restrained an aw as he adjusted Mike in his arms. "You must be tired..." He didn't getting a response as he heard a quiet snore sound. Freddy snickered, getting a kick out of this; while he didn't like the guards, Mike was very very cute. As Mike slept, Freddy began looking around for the other guards, but no luck. He sighed in annoyance before he heard Foxy walking over.

"Oy, Captain, where be Mi-" Foxy started to say before seeing Mike. He made a high-pitched squeak sound and Freddy shushed him.

"Shh! He's sleeping!"

"But he's so cute!" Freddy was admittedly surprised by how weird Foxy seemed to be acting.

"Uh, yeah...he is that..." Freddy said softly before looking around. "Uh, we should find a good place for him to sleep..."

"Oh! How about me cove?" Freddy paused and thought about that.

"I don't know Foxy..."

"Awww, come on lad, pleaaaase?" Foxy gave Freddy the puppy dog eyes and Freddy sighed.

"I guess for a bit wouldn't hurt..." Foxy punched the air and yipped in excitement before rushing to his cove, much to the confusion of Freddy.

"Wow...this is weird..." Freddy said slowly before he followed the fox, who was giddy and excitedly fixing the cove up.

"Alrighty, I think we need some pillows, oh! And some blankets~!" Freddy watched slowly as Foxy looked around for said items.

"You're really excited about this..." Freddy mumbled as he used a free hand to rub his temple before Foxy made a surprise bark.

"Holy Sea-Shifting Sirens Sipping Soda! Here be another little one!"

.

* * *

.

 **So yeah, I'm not dead so yay~Just have been fighting the plot bunny and reworking my timeline/canon**

 **This was a really old idea I had no idea how to continue (I think it was going to involve Sister Location characters and guards' bonding) XD**

 **Either Way, Please Enjoy!**


	16. Welcome Back

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

16\. Welcome Back

"Virginia!" The dirty blonde turned as she heard a familiar voice and gasped as she recongized the man coming over to her.

"Fritz?" She asked in surprise. "What are you-I mean...It's really you..." The man chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, nothing's changed..." He joked. "Still begging for a job at Fazbear's..." She raised a eyebrow.

"But didn't you move back to Europe?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, it didn't pan out as well as I hoped." He said simply before sighing. "Look, I know you're probably pissed that I never called or wrote, but I have an excuse, sort of..." The woman raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Oh really now?"

"Airline lost my bags..." He said. "And the bag I got back smelled like it had a pretty awesome party..." He said before sighing and rubbing the back of his head. "I know it's no excuse, and I know I totally deserve you hating my guts...but is there anything I can do to make it up to you Virginia?" She frowned slightly as she weighed her options before letting out a small sigh.

"Well, there is something..." Virginia started to say slowly before checking the time. "Are you free tonight?" Fritz took a moment before nodding.

"Uh yeah, yeah, I'm free tonight..." Virginia smiled slightly.

"Good...meet me here in about 2 hours, ok?" Fritz raised an eyebrow, but nodded slowly.

"Uh ok then..." Virginia smiled and he felt a familiar flutter as he watched the woman walk away. He sighed a bit before he went to find a manager and ask for an application.

.

* * *

.

 _2 Hours Later_

Fritz fidgeted nervously as he stood back in the same spot, waiting for Virginia, wondering what she wanted him to do. He went through the possible ideas as he shifted his weight and kept moving. Buy her dinner? If that was the case, why wouldn't she pick someplace super expensive? She wasn't vindictive, that's for sure, but even then, why would she want pizza? He shook his head and tried to come up with more ideas.

"Fritz?" He froze as he turned and saw Virginia walking up to him. He smiled a bit, feeling a bit awkward before he saw a five year girl holding Virginia's hand.

"Hey," He said slowly, raising a small eyebrow. "And hello...who are you?"

"Melody~" The girl said before looking up at Virginia. "Momma, why are we still at Freddy's?" Fritz felt his blood run cold; he only remembered Virginia having a son, and he was barely 11 last time he saw the kid, so who was this girl? "I thought you said we had to meet up with someone special..." Virginia turned to her and smiled slightly.

"Honey, this is a good friend of mine, Fritz Smith..." The girl looked at her mother and then at the man as Virginia turned to Fritz. "Fritz, this is Melody, my daughter..."

"Hi...Melody..." Fritz said slowly, not sure why Virginia wanted him to meet her and still stunned over the fact Virginia had another kid. It shouldn't have been that surprising, but who was the dad?

"She's your daughter."

Well that answered that question.

"W-what?" Virginia nodded as Melody looked at Virginia.

"H-He's my dad Momma?"

"Yes he is honey..." Fritz managed out a small squeak before his eyes rolled back into his skull and he collapsed to the floor with a less than graceful thud. Virginia felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth; he was always the ham. "Yes he is..."

.

* * *

.

 **A little story in my canon, starring Fritz returning to Freddy's and finding out he's a dad.**

 **Still working on the little details regarding my version/AU, so things may or may not change later.**

 **But either way, Please Enjoy~!**


	17. Quick Purple Guy Story

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

17\. A Quick Purple Guy Story

"Francis." The man in question froze, hand hovering over the door as his wife stood behind him, arms crossed. "You are aware of the time, aren't you?" Francis slowly let out a breath, trying to think of an excuse, any excuse, that would give her peace of mind so he could leave.

"Work called." He said simply and judging from the frustrated sigh he heard, that was the wrong answer. He debated turning around and facing her, but he knew that he couldn't. If he did, he wouldn't want to leave, and he had to.

"Francis, they didn't call. They haven't even found a new location...they abadoned the old place and where Fredbear's was." Francis felt himself flinch at the name of the old resturant as his wife sighed. "If it's another woman, then just tell me...I'd be less angry than you trying to lie to me." Francis wasn't sure if he was relieved or not with the fact his wife thought that he was cheating on her and not something else.

"Virginia..." He said, trying to figure out how to tell her what he was doing without exactly telling her. "I...It's not another woman...I...I just have to make something right..." He looked at the doorknob, waiting for his wife's reaction.

"Something right?" She asked skeptically.

"That's it. Then everything will be back to normal." He said forcing a smile; normal would be a nice feeling to have back. Hopefully what he planned on doing would give him back that feeling.

"Normal."

"Yes." He said, trying to sound as upbeat as possible, without trying to raise suspicion. "We can go and do something together as a family..." He heard her sigh softly and he turned slightly as his wife rubbed her temples.

"Francis, I want to believe you...I really do...but..." She let out an exasperated sigh. "The nightmares you've been having...seeing things that aren't there...You haven't been the same since the accidents..."

"Virginia..." He took a deep breath as turned and faced his wife. His heart broke at the sight of seeing her look so frustrated, concerned, and disappointed in everything, especially him. He sighed. "I'll explain everything in the morning." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Everything, just...just let me do the thing I need to do tonight..." He watched his wife's face, judging her reaction as she weighed her options.

"And you accept whatever happens, whatever you'll tell me?" Virginia asked sternly and Francis forced himself to nod; he didn't need her to have any excuse to not trust him even more.

"The noose and everything, your honor" He joked, earning an unimpressed glare from his wife, but he saw a slight smile tug at her lips. "Might hold some slight objection to tar and feathering though," That got a snort as his wife covered her mouth with her hands in embarrassment. He smiled slightly, reminding himself of this being one of the reasons why he was doing this. He went to her and held her shoulders firmly. She looked up at him and sighed, placing her hands on his chest, fiddling with the dark purple jacket's buttons.

"This can't wait till the morning?" She asked slowly, turning her attention to the buttons.

"No..." She sighed in defeat and looked up at him. "I promise, I'll explain everything when I get back...just please trust me on this, Virginia..."

"You better." She said. "Or else I'm going to have to explain to your son why his father is chained to the neighbor's doghouse." Francis chuckled softly as he pecked his wife on the forehead.

"Understood. I love you." Francis turned to leave before his wife grabbed his coat, stopping him.

"Francis." He turned to her; what else did she want from him? "Be careful...with whatever you're doing." Francis smile softly and nodded.

"I will...I'll come back..." Virginia smiled slightly.

"You always do..."

...

"Sheriff's Office, how may I direct your call?" Virginia hesitated briefly as she looked at the door as if expecting someone to open it before she sighed; it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Hi, hello...I need to report a missing adult..."

.

* * *

.

 **A Quick Story starring Francis and Virginia Schmidt, right before he went missing.**

 **Please let me know what you think and enjoy!**


	18. Phone Guy Story

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories/Oneshots/Drabbles_

18\. Phone Guy Story

 _You can't._

Scott gasped as he jolted awake, wincing as he clutched his side. He looked around the backroom and grunted; how the hell did he get in there? He shook his head, last thing he remembered was-

 _Him._

He scrambled to his feet, trying to ignore the pain that was threatening to make him double over and carefully felt his way to the door in the dark. He opened the door and stumbled out, wincing at the light as it momentarily blinded him. He tried to focus his attention on getting to the phone and calling for help and avoid getting stuffed by the animatronics.

"W-What the h-hell?" Scott was shaken out of his thoughts and looked down and saw a little kid staring up at him in horror and he paled; how the hell did a kid get trapped here? He opened his mouth to tell the kid that they needed to get to the office and that they had to avoid the animatronics but a searing pain ripped through his throat, stopping that in heartbeat. He made a pained groan and clutched his throat, stumbling to his knees. Last thing he heard was the child screaming for help and footsteps before everything went black as he face planted into the floor.

.

* * *

.

Scott opened his eyes and winced as the hospital lights momentarily blinded him. He made a soft weak groan as his vision came back as he realized he was no longer at the pizzeria.

"Ah, you're awake…good to see…" A doctor's voice said simply, grabbing Scott's attention. The man turned to see the doctor, raising an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask a question, but winced at the numbing pain in his throat. The doctor noticed it and Scott saw his face fell slightly as the doctor sighed. "Well, you're a lucky man Mr. Hawthorn…and we did our best…but I'm sorry, Mr. Hawthorn…" The doctor said slowly as Scott slowly touched the bandages around his throat, the realization setting in. "It's very unlikely that you'll speak again…" Scott sighed sadly as he leaned back on the bed; that was a kick in the teeth, wasn't it? Scott mused on whether or not it qualified as irony as the doctor made a small cough sound, grabbing Scott's attention. "You have a visitor though, if you're up for it." Scott raised an eyebrow, but nodded as the doctor went to the door; who would be visiting him? All his family was dead and he didn't have much of a social life outside the pizzeria. He waited with a slight worry before an older woman entered, looking beyond concerned, if not a bit frazzled.

"Scott Hawthorn, what the hell happened to you?!" The woman exclaimed and Scott blinked in surprise; he honestly was surprised to see Virginia Schmidt burst in; sure she was his neighbor for a while, and sure he babysat her son once or twice for cash, but he didn't think that she cared that much to come in and see him. Scott felt his face flush in embarrassment as the doctor looked mildly amused.

"Now ma'am, he just woke up, no need to mother hen him just yet." Virginia shot the man a dirty look.

"Don't you patronize me Flint." Scott wondered briefly but then remembered that Virginia all but knew the hospital staff on a first name department, especially those in pediatrics. The doctor held up his hands in mock defense as the woman turned back to Scott. "Scott…" She started before sighing. "What the heck happened?" The man shrugged absently, looking away, not really wanting to face the fact that he couldn't talk to her. He heard her sigh gently and pat his hand. "Well, on the positive side, you're not dead. And you've managed to get the local psych-department new clients." Scott looked at her in confusion and she forced a chuckle. "Apparently the kids at the party thought you were some zombie." Scott went red in embarrassment though a bit confused; a party? How long was he out in that backroom for? "But they're ok…But are you?" Scott shrugged as he looked away. Virginia frowned and looked at the doctor who sighed. Scott barely paid attention as the doctor explained what happened to Scott and tried to figure out what's he was going to do; he couldn't go back to Freddy's and work there; he did give them his notice two weeks ago. Scott paled as he realized what the doctor said meant for him; he wouldn't be able to speak, he couldn't keep the job at the radio station. His one dream, shattered, just like that. He rubbed his eyes, trying to hold back tears as he started to tremble, getting the attention of the doctor and Mrs. Schmidt.

"Mr. Hawthorn?"

"S-Scott?"

.

* * *

.

Jacob sighed heavily as he 'leaned' against the wall, trying to recover from what he did. He listened absently to the sound of police officers walking around and getting information about what happened from the customers and managers and a small smile tugged at his lips; he had managed to keep his brother safe. Course once Scott had woke up, he managed to scare a kid on his way out, but he wasn't dead, so win win.

"Are you ok?" Jacob looked up and saw the spirit that haunted Chica, Samantha, appear in the room. Jacob shrugged.

"I will be…" She looked at the floor, peaking Jacob's curiosity.

"And will he…Will he…?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah…he should be…" The girl nodded before whimpering.

"I-I'm sorry!" She exclaimed suddenly, wiping at her face. "I should've-I could've stop-" Jacob got up and held her shoulders, stopping her.

"I understand, it's ok…" He said simply. "There's not much we could've done anyways; whoever did that was knew the codes for the animatronics…we did best we could…Now we just have to wait and see what happens…" Samantha sniffled.

"I guess…" She hugged Jacob, which surprised the younger appearing spirit, but he awkwardly hugged her back. After a few moments the hug ended and Samantha sighed softly.

"Well, I'm going to rest up for tonight…Good night!" She waved as she floated away. Jacob smiled slightly as he waved back.

"Good Night."

.

* * *

.

 **A Quick write up of Phone Guy and what happened to him in my AU after Night 4.**

 **Please let me know what you think and Enjoy!**


	19. Baby's Plan

**Fazbear Poll Stories**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Stories_

Chapter 19: Baby's Plan

"We caught you~!" The animatronic fox cooed as the technician, know to the bots as Eggs Benedict, struggled to free himself from the two's grip.

"Miss Baby," the ballerina animatronic started. "What should we do with him?" Eggs frowned as he looked at the 7-foot jester looking leader, who was playfully tapping her chin, musing on her thoughts.

"It would be a shame to kill him right now..." Baby started. "But we can't really keep him down here..."

"Isn't there that old thingyambob?" Funtime Freddy asked. "You know, from the old place?"

"Oh yeah..." Eggs frowned.

"W-What thing?" He managed out as Baby studied him for a moment.

"You know what Fred? I think that would be a great idea!" She exclaimed. "Why don't you and Bon Bon go grab it?" The bear nodded and quickly ran off to get it before Baby turned to the technician. "As for what it is, Mr. Miller." Eggs's face fell; how did this robot know his real last name?! "It's going to be a fun change of pace for all of us. We have been lonely for so long after all..." Eggs frowned a bit; that didn't answer his question at all. "So, Mr. Miller, what do you like to do for fun?" Eggs raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...I watch tv? Stare at the walls?" He answered slowly and a bit sheepishly. "I uh...don't really do much..." It was Baby's turn to raise an eyebrow before Funtime Freddy scrambled back, holding onto something, Eggs couldn't quite get a good look at it as it exchanged hands and Baby smiled as she looked at the object before looking at Eggs.

"Alright, Mr. Miller, open up!" Before Eggs could react, Baby got it in his mouth and kept it there. It took Eggs a moment before he recognized the item.

"A pacifier?" He tried saying, but with the thing in his mouth, it was difficult. Baby chuckled as Ballora absently began to hum.

"Maybe~" She giggled before looking at the two still holding Eggs captive. "Let's get him to the room." Eggs frowned and tried to resume his attempts at getting free, but the two lifted him off the ground and the pacifier was still forced in his mouth. Baby seemed to be getting a kick out of that. "Alrighty, let's get going!" As they walked, Eggs sighed as he realized that unless he got superpowers in the next two seconds, he was going to be stuck doing whatever Baby had planned. And by the looks of it, it seemed to be some weird age play thing (which raised some questions for him about how these animatronics knew about that kind of thing) but he sighed and tried thinking of a new plan for when he was able to try and escape.

.

* * *

.

"Huh?" Eggs managed out as he was strapped into what looked like an over sized dentist chair, the object still stuck in his mouth, though Baby was attaching it to some wires. "Wha da-"

"Oh relax, Mr. Miller," Baby said as she pressed buttons on a console before strapping the thing so it stay in his mouth. "It's perfectly safe. It may tickle, but it's definitely safe!" Eggs looked at her warily and she sighed, "Ok, ok, I guess you deserve a small explanation; you see this is a special machine that lets Fazbear Entertainment have..." she paused for a moment, thinking if the word while Ballora strapped something to Eggs head as the two Funtimes did the same for his arms and legs. "Oh! I know the word! To provide the chance for better advancement for their employees!" Eggs didn't look convinced. "Ok, so that's a bit hokey, but it's gonna be fun! You get to do more than...whatever you do at home, and we get to have someone new to hang out with! I mean I think even that old Freddy's place had this thing too!"

"But what does it do?" Eggs tried asking but the stuff in his mouth muffled it. Baby seemed to have gotten the idea though.

"It's simple, Mr. Miller, we're going to have you join our family."

.

* * *

.

 **A little idea that hit me with what maybe an animatronic AR or just an animatronic technician/guard plot but I'm not sure.**

 **Either Way Please Enjoy!**


End file.
